The Totally Dramatic Life of Chris McLean
by Sue-per Z
Summary: Ever wonder where Chris gets all his ideas for his crazy challenges? Well find out as you go through his life from the young age of seven to his current age. We all know how dramatic Chris can be but how about his life?
1. Not So Happy Teenagers

**Hi if you do not know who I am then I will tell you, I'm Sue-per Z and I am back to write yet another Total Drama story. This story will be about the life of the host that we love so much, Chris McLean! Doesn't anyone ever wonder why Chris became a host or why he has such evil and psychotic ideas for challenges to put poor contestants through? Well I do and so I decided to write about his life from the young age of 7 to his present age! I do not own the Total Drama series sadly…sure wish I did though. So on to the story!  
><strong>

"And now we are back to the hit show Stuffed or Not Stuffed with your host Chris Mclean!" little seven year old Chris jumped onto his bed with two unfortunate stuffed animals in his hands, "Who will win this challenge? Both Princess Monkey and Hippy the hippo must jump into the scary ceiling fan and who ever doesn't die wins this season of our best new drama!"

"Chris, I mean the 'host with the most'," a blond girl corrected herself when the young boy glared at her, "I don't want my toys to get hurt!"

"Blaineley, they have to do this or no one is going to watch my show!"

"But-"

"Too late!" the two stuffed animals were thrown in the air to face their fate as they came in contact with the propelling fan above. Hippy was safely flung over the fan while poor Princess Monkey was not as lucky as her head was ripped right off her soft plush body. "Well now you see it folks! Monkey was not able to stay stuffed so our winner of this season on Stuffed or Not Stuffed is Hippy!"

"Nooo!" Blaineley ran to her now broken toy and held the head and body lovingly in her seven year old arms, "Chris! I didn't want anyone to die!" Tears were streaming down her red face.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and patted Blaineley on her back as he whispered, "It had to happen for the show, entertainment, and DRAMA!"

"Is that all you care about?" the crying girl screeched, when Chris nodded his head Blaineley jumped on him and started hitting him with her tiny fists.

"CHRIS! BLAINELEY! TIME TO COME DOWN STAIRS!

Blaineley picked up her broken toy and jumped on Chris' bed for her 'champion' stuffed animal and walked right behind the little boy that she wanted to strangle, all the way down the stairs.

"Mom I told you to only call me down during commercials!" Chris crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh how inconsiderate of me," Sally, Chris' mother, laughed, "Chris I would like you to meet Patricia Hatchet and her son Maurice Hatchet, they are our new neighbors."

Patricia smiled politely and tugged her son out from behind her so the two boys can meet. Maurice had a little chef's hat on his head and a spatula in his hand.

"Why are you wearing that hat? Only girls cook," Blaineley kicked Chris in the shin and he pulled her hair when she started to laugh at his pain.

"Sally! Tell your son not to hurt my daughter!" yelled Angelina as she grabbed her blond daughter who tried to bite Chris.

"Angie she did hit him first," Chris smiled at his mother then stuck out his tongue at the young girl in her mother's arms.

Angelina huffed, grabbed her belongings, bid a farewell and walked out the door.

"Anyway," said a confused Maurice, "cooking is not just for girls! It is really fun! I can make a lot of things like macaroni and cheese, and I am really good at making cereal!"

Patricia chuckled, "Oh yeah he is, we have been eating his specialty cereal for three days straight now!" The two women laughed and walked into the family room to go on with their conversation.

"Can you make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Chris lifted up an eyebrow in question.

"Of course I can! I learned that when I was six!"

"Wow…do you like tv?" Maurice laughed and nodded Chris smiled back, "You know what Maurice? I think this is going to be a great friendship."

-4 Years Later-

"Mom! Me and Chef are going to the park!" Chris had started to call Maurice Chef because he knew he loved to cook and it was much shorter then Maurice.

"His name is Mau- you know what never mind! Have funny sweety!" Sally yelled back to her son.

Chris rolled his eyes at the disgusting pet name his mother called him. She loved giving him names like sweety, honey bunch, and cutey wooty…whatever that even meant.

"Come on _sweety_ we don't wanna be late!" snickered Chef who was waiting by the door waiting to go outside.

"Shut up!" Chris laughed as he smacked his best friend on the head, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, we have to go get Blaineley."

"Aww someone misses their girlfriend already?"

"Ha ha and ha, no she isn't my girlfriend even though all girls would love to be! But our mothers think that we are drifting apart and that we should hang out more. Psh what do they know about hanging out? I mean the last time they hung out was probably like eighty years ago," Chris flicked his hair out of his eyes and grabbed his video camera and put it in his bag as the duo walked out the door.

"Why are you bringing that?" Chef sighed. He knew Chris loved acting or anything that had to do with being in the spotlight but he didn't feel like filming Chris as he did another episode of Hunting Teenagers.

"You know I need to finish Hunting Teenagers! Everyone loves watching Teens doing embarrassing things! I mean hello! I am a Canadian sensation on my blog!"

"Whatever let's just get Blaineley and then finish your stupid show."

Chris glared at Chef as he walked up the steps to the O'Halloran residence. Chef knocked on the sleek door as Chris fixed his hair before the door opened.

"Oh it's you two," Dave O'Halloran sighed, "what do you want?"

"We want Blaineley to come to the park with us," Chef said as he crossed his arms and dared their friend's father to say no.

"My god you two always call her Blaineley when you know her name is Mildred Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! Is it that hard to say?"

"Well, yeah," Chris shrugged, "and she likes us to call her Blaineley so we do, now can you just tell her we're here already?"

Dave stuck his nose in the air and shrugged just as Chris did and called Blaineley down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Blaineley smiled in her pink t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Hey," the two boys said in unison as Blaineley closed her front door and started to walk to the park with her friends. "Oh no, Chris? Don't tell me your going to film while we're at the park again," Blaineley said as she noticed Chris' camera.

"Yeah I am!"

Blaineley looked at Chef who just shrugged and kept on walking. Chris smirked as he saw the park up ahead and ran the rest of the way with his friends right at his heals.

"CHRIS STOP!" Blaineley grabbed Chris' sleeve of his white t-shirt to keep him from going any further.

"Why?" Chris watched as Chef pointed at where he was close to going straight towards. The teenager side of the park was off limits to all kids and preteens, anyone who didn't listen would be humiliated and hurt. The three friends once thought it was just a joke but just to make sure Chris made Blaineley force Josh, who was a kid who had a huge crush on her, to run over to the other side and go down the big slide. Josh who would do anything to please Blaineley did as she asked and ran over there only to be stopped right before he touched the slide. A sixteen year old boy grabbed Josh by his underpants and hung him on a tree giving him the biggest wedgie ever.

Blaineley, Chris, and Chef waited till all the teenagers left so they could take Josh down. Chris hated teenagers and he thought sixteen year olds were the worst because they thought that they were the best human beings on Earth and Chris was pretty sure that he was.

"Guys," Chris whispered and looked both ways to make sure no teenagers were listening and continued, "how am I going to film them if I don't get close to them?"

"Chris we are only eleven we still have two years before we can go over there!" Chef grabbed Chris by his shoulders and shook him, trying to bring him to his senses.

"Well I am going," Chris whipped his hair back and took a step forward towards the forbidden side.

"Wait! Let's go through the kiddy tunnel! We can go in and out of there because the teenagers can't fit in there!" Blaineley suggested. The two boys agreed to her idea and ran up the stairs to the tunnel.

Chris took out his video camera and told Chef to follow him. Blaineley was about to follow but Chris grabbed her arms and looked at her and said: "No Blaineley you can't come with us, you are too important."

"Really?" her eyes shun at Chris with happiness.

"Duh! I mean who else is going to keep an eye out for us? You have to keep the tunnel open for us when we come back."

Blaineley rolled her eyes, nodded, and shooed them through the tunnel. Chris turned on his video camera and snuck with Chef to the teenager's side. He filmed a girl who tripped on her face, a guy who was picking his nose and another guy who puked all over his girlfriend. Chef and Chris were laughing so hard at all the stuff that they got that two teenage girls spotted them.

"OH MY GOD THERE ARE TWO KIDS HERE!"

"Actually we're pre-teens," said Chris.

"Chris?" whispered Chef as he saw two sixteen year old boys running towards them, "This is going to be more challenging than I thought."

"What?" Chris turned to also see what Chef had already noticed, "AAHHH RUN!"

The two boys ran towards the tunnel with the teenagers following right behind them. Chef ran up the stairs and went straight through the tunnel before he could be caught. One of the sixteen boys noticed Chef and Chris's plan so he blocked the path way to the tunnel so his friend could capture Chris.

Chris began to sweat, he felt as if he had jumped off a cliff and he was supposed to fall into the safe zone of the tunnel or else he would get attacked by the sharks. And sadly, Chris had fallen in the danger zone. The black haired boy turned and ran back to the slide but the teenager caught him and pulled him to the sand box.

Chef and Blaineley watched in horror as they saw their friend go to the torturous sand box. The teen that was standing in front of the tunnel ran up to Chris and grabbed his camera and smashed it to the ground with a smile on his face. Tears began to form in the eleven year olds eyes as he watched his hard work break before his eyes, then the other sixteen year old who still had a hold on him grabbed his head and shoved it in the sand. Chris felt the sand shove into his eyes and mouth as he screamed for help. They held him there for ten seconds then pulled him out for five seconds only to push him back in. This went on for ten minutes until they were kicked in the shins. The two bullies fell to their knees and turned to see a little black boy and blond girl glaring at them. The two kids then kicked sand right into the teens faces and grabbed Chris and ran all the way home.

"Are you ok Chris?" Chef asked s Blaineley looked at him with worry on her face.

"Chef I think you were right, this was a challenge," Chris said as he closed his eyes and laid on his back.

"So? Your point?" whispered Chef.

"I think I lost.

**Well he did lose but at least he survived! Does anyone know what challenge that was based off of? If not then I will tell you, this chapter was based off of the episode "Not so Happy Campers Part 2" you know where they jumped off of the cliff? Well I really hope that you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW I would really appreciate it!**

** *Sue-per Z**


	2. The Big Sleepover

**Chapter 2 is here and this will be loosely based off of the Total Drama Island Episode "The Big Sleep". I do not own the Total Drama Series…*sigh*. Please enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chris lay in his bed on a hot August morning, which also happened to be his twelfth birthday, waiting for his two best friends to arrive for his huge sleepover. Chris never understood why they called it sleepovers when the whole point of throwing one was to stay awake as long as you could.

"Why are you sitting up here all alone?" Sally asked as she stared at her son, "You know that they aren't coming until seven so why sit up here by yourself when it is only six?"

"I am not waiting for them- well ok yes I am but I am also thinking," Chris sat up on his bed and looked at his mother.

"Oh I see," the black haired woman smiled believing she understood, "you are thinking of a new series to create so you can go further in your 'rise in fame', aren't you?"

"Mom you are really bad at this guessing game," he rolled his eyes, "and no I am not thinking about that…I was kind of thinking of something bigger."

"What could be even bigger than your TV shows?" Sally gave Chris a confused look and started to tidy up the pre-teens messy room.

"Well I was thinking," he took in a breath, "Mom…do you think Dad will come to my birthday this year?"

Sally tensed up then stood up and smiled not wanting her son to see her distress. The adult looked back at her child and decided to put on the act of not hearing his question, "Chris how many times did I tell you to clean your room, it looks like a tornado hit it!" Sally nervously chuckled.

"Mom! Answer me," Chris looked down to his lap and twined his fingers together on his knees.

Sally's green eyes twinkled with sadness as she saw Chris's unhappiness. She swiped the hair that fell in front of his eyes out of his face and put her finger under his chin to make him look at her, "Honey…I don't think he is going to be coming."

"This happens every year," the twelve year old stood up and began to pace, "you told me he never came to any of my birthdays but I don't understand why!"

"Your father had many reasons for leaving."

"Stupid reasons I bet," Chris mumbled.

"Stupid or not they were still reasons and we can't know or judge what he was thinking unless we ask," Sally did a face palm as she saw her son's eyes fill with hope. She did not mean to encourage him to pursue his little quest to meet his father, she rather he never met his father at all.

"Ok! I will call him right now!"

"Chris, I don't think you should do that," Sally set her jaw no longer wanting to talk about this topic.

"It will be fine I just need to find his number," Chris tapped his chin, "oh I will probably find it in the yellow pages!" Jonathan McLean was a very successful business man and had his name in many books and magazines so Chris thought it would be very easy to find him. Chris never knew why his mother never changed his last name to fit with hers, Sally Wilder, but rather kept his to be the same as his fathers.

"Christopher Matthew McLean!" Chris whipped his head to look at his mother, she rarely ever called him by his full name, "I said no."

The black haired boy glared at his mother and held his tongue so he wouldn't say anything that he would regret. Sally glared back at Chris and too held her stubborn stance so her son would know she was serious.

_Ding dong!_

Two black haired heads turned simultaneously to the door then back at one another. Chris just gave her a look of sadness then walked down the stairs to open the door for his friends.

"Hey Chris!" Chef and Blaineley smiled. Chris ushered them in and then closed the door.

"Hi kids," Sally waved at Chris's closest friends. Before they could greet her back or even offer a wave Chris had them up the stairs, in his room, and the door locked.

"Oh joy! Chris is in one of his moods today," Blaineley sighed sarcastically as she sat in a beanie chair and pulled a magazine from out of her bag.

"Shut up! And yeah so what I am in one of my moods but I have a good reason!" Chris crossed his arms.

"Well what is it?"

"My dad isn't coming and he probably won't for the rest of my life because my mom won't even let me talk to him!"

Chef patted Chris on the back while Blaineley gave her depressed friend an apologetic look. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be?" Chef guessed.

"How is a father son relationship 'just not meant to be?'" the brown eyed boy threw his head in his hands wondering why he couldn't be as lucky s his friends who had loving fathers that actually wanted to be with them.

"Chris we are really sad that your father can't see how much of a great guy you are but Chef and I will always be with you, I promise," Blaineley grabbed Chris and Chef into a hug. The two boys looked at one another then began to laugh.

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Chris laughed to the point where it seemed he was close to tears. Blaineley flushed in embarrassment and huffed back to the bean bag chair with her magazine in hand.

Later in the night the three friends decided to watch one of Chris's mom's scary movies which they had to hide behind their backs as they ran back up the stairs so they wouldn't get caught. Blaineley kept hiding her face in Chris's pillow every time there was a bloody scene while the boys watched in awe. When it ended, the two guests pulled out their presents for Chris.

"I hope you like it," Blaineley blushed at Chris as she passed her blue wrapped present to her secret crush. Chris opened the present to find a money bag shaped necklace that was all gray, it was very plain but in a strange way Chris loved it. **(A/N: If you guys don't know what necklace I am talking about I am talking about the necklace that Chris always wears in the series, it looks like a money bag to me so I went with it.)**

"Thanks Blaineley, it's really nice," Chris put on the necklace and stuck underneath his shirt.

"You are gonna love mine, man!" Chef all but chucked his present in Chris's face. Chris opened it to see a new video camera.

"Duuude! Thanks!" the two boys high fived.

The friends talked all night until neither of them could keep their eyes open. Blaineley was the first to fall asleep much to boy's amusement who took the opportunity to draw on her face. After they had their fun the duo began to talk.

"Hey Chef?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you think I will ever meet my father?"

"…."

"Chef?" Chris whispered.

_SNORE_

Chris sighed and looked at the ceiling when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He jumped out of bed and tip toed past his mother's room and straight into the book closet. The twelve year old then jumped up and pulled down the yellow pages. He shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and ran into the pantry so he wouldn't get caught. Flipping the light switch on, Chris opened the exact page to where Jonathan McLean's phone number was displayed. The black haired boy didn't even allow fear to catch up with him as he punched the digits into his phone.

_BRING BRRING!_

Chris waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone and when they finally did, he sighed with relief.

"Hello?" a woman's voice flew out of the phone.

Chris was a little confused but still asked, "Is Jonathan McLean available?"

"Why are you calling so late?"

"I didn't have any better time," Chris whispered.

"Um..ok, may I ask who's calling?" the woman began to sound irritated.

"Chris…McLean," the young boy mumbled to the point where the woman couldn't understand him.

"Excuse me, but could you repeat that?"

"I'm Chris McLean, Jonathan's son," Chris let out in one breath.

"….Jonathan doesn't have any children so I do advise you to stop wasting his and my time," the phone then went silent.

Chris stared at the phone in shock and walked out of the pantry and put the book and phone away. Tears streamed down his face as he slipped back in bed. He turned over and looked at his sleeping friends wishing that he could do the same.

**Well Chris did when the challenge but it doesn't seem like he really liked the reward, but who would? I hope you all liked it! Please review and share your thoughts. **

***Sue-per Z**


	3. Dodgefall

**Howdy! Chapter 3 has arrived! This will be based off of the episode 'Dodgebrawl'. This is actually getting hard having to incorporate the episode within the chapter, but I am up for the challenge. Although some chapters may not be based off of the episodes because I do want some plot development. I do not own the Total Drama series, please enjoy!**

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" _

Chris woke up to the sound of his alarm that was put on full blast. He couldn't believe today was his first day of middle school. As he sat up in bed Chris looked over at his two best friends that were also stirring in their sleeping bags.

"Man, maybe we shouldn't have stayed up so late on the day before school," Chef rubbed his eyes.

"It's not my fault my birthday ended up on a crappy day." Standing up Chris stretched out his arms. Blaineley then woke up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

"AAAAHHH."

Chris and Chef burst out laughing when they heard the blond girls scream. Sally, Chris's mother, ran up stairs to see what the problem was. Blaineley showed her the drawings on her face and even Sally had to hold back her chuckles.

"Don't worry sweety, we will get it all cleaned up," Sally reassured the frantic girl.

"But I have to look good today! It's my first day of middle school." Sally nodded and pulled Blaineley back into the bathroom to wash up her face. As this was happening, Chef and Chris got dressed and went straight down stairs since they already washed up.

After the two boys fixed up their lunch they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Chris if you put anymore of that gel in your hair I am pretty sure it will stay stuck like that forever," laughed Chef. He didn't understand Chris's obsession with his hair because he always had his hair cut as short as possible, sometimes it even looked like he was bald.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Chris rolled his brown eyes that he shared with his father.

"You know what I'm hoping for?" Blaineley asks as she walks down the stairs, "That the next time I stay over I can cut all that stupid hair off!"

"Well then remind me not to invite you over here again," Chris smirked when Blaineley just flicked her hair over her shoulder and went back to making her lunch. "Oh and by the way, I think you looked way better before you washed the drawings off and made us see how your face really looks again."

Blaineley stuck out her tongue at Chris and then at Chef when he started to laugh.

"Kids, I think you should get going, the bus is almost here," Sally reminded them.

All three preteens grabbed their book bags and ran out the door as Sally just shook her head with a smile on her face because of their eagerness. Chris was the first at the bus stop and he took out his new video camera out of his back pack.

"Chris!" Blainleley hissed, "You are not supposed to take electronics with you to school! You're going to get the eighth graders mad!" The seventh and eighth grade classes were considered to be middle school kids since their town was so big they couldn't fit many grades in one school.

"Chill Drama Queen!" Chris smiled, "I will only use it on the bus, and if the big kids get mad…well that's their problem." The black haired boy looked at Chef who nodded in agreement. "Oh, I forgot to ask you guys if I could see your schedules to see what classes we have together." Chris and Chef shared math and cooking class together. Chef begged Chris to at least try cooking out and he agreed. Blaineley shared English with Chris and they were all together for computers class and P.E.

"At least we have some classes together!" Chef said as the bus finally arrived.

Chris flipped his hair back and waltzed into the bus ready to see a bunch of other kids all ready to start a new year of school. Instead he found some kids sleeping, listening to music, or just looking out the window. Although this didn't look very exciting Chris was still not discouraged and he pulled out his camera to turn it on. Chef sat in a seat alone, across from Chris and Blaineley.

Blaineley looked into the camera and held a fake microphone to her lips and started to talk like she was a host, "Today we are going to the unknown also known as middle school. Many kids, such as me and my two best friends, are very excited for this new adventure. But as we look around we can see that others rather sit in a dungeon of their own bored thoughts." Chris moves the camera to show all the other tired kids on the bus. "And would you look at what some of the kids are wearing? It's just hideous!"

Chris lifted up an eyebrow and looked at Chef as he turned off the camera, "Blaineley, we are not going to make this all about the latest fashion!"

Blaineley just crossed her arms and began to pout. Ten minutes later, they finally arrive to their new school. Chef grabs his book bag as quickly as he can so he can be the first to get out, but it seems that everyone had the same idea. Just as Chef walks into the aisle so does Chris and when they collide, Chef accidently pushes Chris into an eighth grader.

"Watch where you're going, pretty boy!" yells the older boy.

"I'm sorry," Chris mumbles.

"You better be!"

Not appreciating the way the boy spoke to him, Chris yells, "No you didn't let me finish! I am sorry…that you are the size of an elephant and that you are as blind as a frickin' bat!"

Chris then grabs Blaineley and Chef's arms and pulls them right out of the bus.

"Dude that was so-" Chef started but then was interrupted by the blond next to him.

"Crazy! Only you can gain an enemy on the first day of school!"

Chris shakes his head and tells his friends that he is going to his locker and that he will meet them at their first period; P.E. When he has all his things put away, he goes to the gym. Blaineley and Chef are already there and sitting on the bleachers. As he walks up to his friends he sees the guy he ran into on the bus. Chris acts as if he didn't see him but he then hears one of the guy's friends say:

"Brian, look," and Chris knows that he's pointing at him.

Chris sits down next to Chef and waits to see what the teachers have to say.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the new year," says the P.E. teacher. "My name is Mr. Rizzio but you may all call me Mr. R. And since this is the first day of school, I have decided that we should play something fun, like…DODGEBALL" The whole gym room goes crazy with all the yells of happiness. But Chris pales when he sees Brian turn to look at him with an evil smirk.

All the kids are put into teams and Chris was so 'lucky' to have Brian on the other team. Now he was sure to be dead. Chef and Blaineley were on his team, but it wasn't like Blaineley was going to do anything.

"1…." Yells Mr. R as Chris begins to sweat, "2!" Chris goes into a running position so that he could get one of the balls first. "3 AND GO!" Everyone runs to the line, except for Blaineley and a few other girls. Chris slides on his knees and grabs a ball. He smiles with victory but the smile wipes off his face when he sees Brian's friend right in front of him with a ball in hand. Chris knows that he won't have time to run so he closes his eyes.

_BAM!_

The hit was a direct shot but not at Chris. The black haired boy opens his eyes to see Chef standing next to him and his hands empty.

"CHEF! YOU GOT HIM!" Chris high fives his friend and they soon find another ball for him. Also, now that Chef hit someone he can bring someone back from his team. He brings out a big guy named Jake.

This game goes on for another 20 minutes when finally there is only Jake and Chris on one side and Brian on the other. A ball is flung right at Chris but Jake jumps up in front of him trying to use the ball as a shield but instead is hits him right on the arm and he is out. Chris gulps and looks at Brian. The older kid gives an evil smile and throws another ball that Chris dodges quickly. They are both running around on their side of the court, dodging all the balls. Suddenly, as Chris was running he tripped backwards and his ball is thrown out of his hands. When his head hits the ground he hears the whistle blow, meaning that the game was over. But that didn't make sense since he didn't feel a hit.

Sitting up as fast as he can, Chris finds Brian looking confused and out raged. Brian was hit by the accidental ball. Chris couldn't believe his luck. Chef and Blaineley run up to him and each gave their high fives.

Chris smiles and walks up to Brian with one hand having a finger up and the other having none. _Chris 1, Brian 0. _Brian gives him a glare and Chris can't take the smug smile off his face when he thinks.

_"Maybe middle school isn't that bad."_

If only he knew.

**Dang, I wish I knew! Well I hope you all enjoyed The Totally Dramatic Life of Chris McLean so far! Please review! And if anyone knows what Chris's current age is or if it was never told I would truly appreciate it! Thanks! **

**~Sue-per Z**


	4. Never Gonna be Famous

**Here is chapter 4, please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

Chris woke up the next morning with pain and aches from yesterday's dodge ball game. He turned to his side to sit up and groaned from bruises that lay all over his body.

"Chris! Get down here or you are going to miss the bus!" Sally yelled at her lazy son who just sighed in response as he trudged down the stairs. "Oh my god, you look terrible!" It was true Chris was unable to sleep very well since he beat Brian in gym class, and Chris's little act of being one step ahead of Brian didn't really help him either. Chris knew that he had at least a 110% chance of dying today but he was not going to back down to a bully.

"Oh thanks mom, that is exactly what I want to hear before I go to school," rolling his eyes Chris finished his breakfast and went out the door to the bus stop where he finds Chef and Blaineley talking to Josh.

"You look really pretty today Blaineley," blushes Josh then cringes when he sees the anger in the blond girl's eyes.

"Excuse you but I look pretty every day!" Blaineley flipped her hair over her shoulder and puts her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Blaineley," Chris butts in, "she does look pretty every day and any day I mean if she looked less like a boy."

Chef held his stomach as he laughed and even Josh cracked a small smile. The girl in the group didn't find this amusing at all and said, "At least I look better then you! I mean you look disgusting!"

"Well you would look like this to if the biggest and toughest guy in our school was out to get you," Chris sometimes wondered why school tortured kids into having to go there every day no matter the circumstances, such as being beat to a bloody pulp by Brian the 8th grade football player.

"You shouldn't have gone all up in his face man," Chef said, "you should have ignored him."

"Oh please like you ever just ignore someone?" Chef would fight with anyone or anything that he hated. Back in 6th grade two boys kept picking on Blaineley to the point where she would cry whenever she came back from school. So, one day Chris went up to them and yelled at them for being so cruel, Chef was also mad but he didn't want to join in on the fight. But then one of the boys grabbed Chris while the other punched him until Chris was screaming in pain. Before a teacher could get to Chris, Chef ran up and tackled down the boy who was hurting Chris, effectively giving the bully a broken nose.

Chef rolled his eyes knowing what Chris was thinking about but didn't point out that he had saved his skinny little butt that day.

Finally, the bus came to their stop and the kids piled into it. As they went in Chris heard one of the eighth graders talking about how there was going to be a huge talent show and the auditions were in 3 days.

"Did you guys hear that," Chris all but yelled in their faces, "I HAVE TO BE IN THAT TALENT SHOW!"

"It's in 3 days, how are you going to get an act ready by then?" asked Josh.

"Oh poor little Joshy, you obviously don't know who you are talking to!" Chris stood on the bus seat with a finger in the air, "You are talking to the soon to be famous CHRIS MCLEAN!"

"Hey? Big shot in the back!" yelled the bus driver, "Sit down or else I will make you!"

Chris glared at the bus driver as he sat down. When they finally reached the school Chris walked out of the bus and right after came Brian.

"So I heard that you are trying out for the talent show," Brian shoved Chris and he stumbled back a bit.

"No dip, Brainless! I yelled it loud enough for the whole bus to hear," Chris crossed his arms as Chef came up to stand at his right while Josh stood at his left.

"Well all I wanted to say was I am sure you audition will be very memorable," Brian and his friends snickered as they walked away.

Josh shrugged, "Well that was nice."

Chef and Chris nodded but they still gave Brian and his friend's suspicious glares.

The want to be star and chef got straight to work on Chris's talent show presentation when they got home. Chris was going to make a short movie clip and he knew it was going to be great. Chef decided that it should be gory while Josh thought it should be humorous and Blaineley, who also agreed to help, believed that there should be a love story involved. Obviously, her idea was shot down.

2 days later the 25 minute short film was complete. Chris invited his best friends and Josh to come over to watch the film which they all agreed to come with snacks. They all sat in front of the TV and watched as the beginning credits rolled onto the screen.

Chris playing as the amazingly hot Rick. (Everyone but Chris rolled their eyes when they read that.)

Blaineley playing as the dramatic Barbie girl.

Chef playing as…the chef.

Josh playing as random guy at the end.

Finally the movie begins.

_Rick sits on a beach applying his suntan lotion when he hears the high pitched scream of a young girl._

_ "BARBIE!" he yells as he runs in slow motion towards the sound of the yell. When he reaches his destination he finds himself in a kitchen with a chef standing behind the counter with a creepy smile. _

_ "Welcome to the 5 lives, where anything and everything goes!" says the sadistic looking chef._

_ "I heard someone scream, someone I know!" Rick looks around hoping the sound will come again so he can know where to go. _

_ "They were probably screaming in joy! Now what would you like?"_

_ "I would like my friend!" yells Rick._

_ "Right away sir," the chef is in the kitchen and Rick sits at a table and there it is again; the yell. "Here is your dish; I know you will like it."_

_ Rick nods and pulls open the box that contains his food and screams when he see's Barbie's bloody head there instead._

_ "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Rick cries._

_ "You said you would like your friend so enjoy!" the chef laughs again and this time Rick is sure that he is mad. _

_ Rick runs to the door but the chef is already there with a knife in his hand ready to kill. Rick runs and runs through the kitchen and finds that there is no way out. The chef is coming closer and Rick grabs a pan and tries to fight back but it's too late because the chef has him in a head lock and as the hot young man screams the chef opens up Rick's skull with the knife and begins to eat the brain. _

_ When he is done he cleans up the mess and puts the two bodies of Barbie and Rick with all the other bodies he has. _

_ A couple minutes later another man comes in and looks around because he heard the yell of his friend Rick. _

_ Finally, his eyes lock with the chef's._

_ The chef smiles and says, "Welcome to the 7 lives, where everything and anything goes!" _

The screen goes black and the ending credits roll up the screen.

Blaineley and Josh are clinging on to one another while Chef and Chris laugh and smile at how great the movie turned out.

The day of the talent show finally arrives and as Chris waits patiently for his turn to come on to the stage he thinks back to what Brian said _"I am sure you audition will be very memorable."_ What could he possibly have meant by that? But Chris doesn't have time to think it over because he is called up onto the stage. Chris hands the judges his video and sits back to watch his masterpiece. The beginning credits roll up just as usual and then the screen changes and it shows a new clip on the screen. It is the clip of Chris getting his head dunked into the sand by the 6th graders. He looked so sad and pathetic, just as he felt now. Chris ran out of the auditorium not caring that Chef, Blaineley, and Josh were giving him sympathetic looks; he wanted to get out as soon as possible. But before the door closed he heard the laughter of all his peers echoing into the hallways. Chris goes to the bathroom and locks himself in one of the stalls and puts his head in his hands.

"_I am sure you audition will be very memorable."_

It sure was.

**Poor Chris. Will he get his revenge? Will Brian find another way to embarrass Chris? Or will someone go against everyone else to get what they want? Find out next time on Totally Dramatic Life of Chris McLean! (Btw if you guys didn't get the end of the movie, the name of the restaurant changes with how many lives the chef kills.) **


	5. Not so Sucky Detention

**Chapter 5 has arrived (haha that rhymed)! Also, I would like to thank Jacky Dupree for being my first reviewer and your comments are really nice, you make it worth writing this because now I know someone likes this story! And if you don't like Blaineley now then just you wait for what I have in store for her! **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

Chris still sat in the bathroom hoping that everything that happened in the auditorium was just a dream, but the more he pinched himself the more pain he felt.

"Chris?" Josh looked walked into the bathroom with Chef right next to him looking for their sad friend. When they found him Chef helped the depressed boy onto his feet and out of the washroom. Unfortunately, when they got out, Brian stood, waiting, with a smirk on his face.

"Is the baby done crying?" Brian and his football playing friends laughed.

Josh glared at Brian, Chef clenched his hands into fists, and Chris just looked down at his shoes. But as if the obvious humiliation on Chris' face wasn't enough, Brian went on;

"You are so dumb; do you really think that you are going to become big in the real world? Please, I heard that your dad even left you before he got to know you, I don't blame him since you are nothing but a frickin dumbass nobody!"

Chef threw a punch but before he could hit the bully two of Brian's friends grabbed him and held him to a wall.

Josh's face turned red and he stuttered, "F...f..FUCK YOU!" then he too threw a punch and luckily this one hit the mark. Brian staggered back in shock while Josh nursed his hurt hand. Brian tried to grab at the injured boy but Chris was in front of Josh before Brian could even touch him. The two boys then grabbed each other and wrestled on the floor until a teacher came and split them apart.

"What happened here?" the teacher looked around and Chef was let go and thrown onto the floor. The teacher helped him up and looked at Brian and Chris for an answer.

"Well first that kid punched me," Brian pointed at Josh whose hand was as red as a tomato, "and then Chris grabbed at me and began to hit me!"

Josh and Chris glared at Brian and they were all shocked when the teacher said;

"You, you, and you," the adult pointed at Chris, Josh, and Brian, "have detention today after school." Then he left making sure Brian was following him.

"Man that is so not right that you guys got in trouble!" Chef rolled his eyes.

Chris nodded and then he noticed Blaineley walking up to them.

"What happened? Josh what's wrong with your hand?" Blaineley grabbed said boy's hand and then looked at Chris for answers.

"He defended me from Brian."

Blaineley stood in shock and then she hugged Josh and said it was about time he became a man. Josh blushed and hugged her back trying not to wince when his hand got squished.

_RRIING_

The last bell of the day rang and Chris forced himself to drag his feet to the detention room. Josh was already there when he arrived and smiled when the black haired boy came into his view.

"What's up?" Josh asked putting down the book he was reading.

"Nothing much; what you reading?"

"Eh, nothing really just something about a psychotic man who forces others to follow in his footsteps by making them do weird tasks."

"That's dumb, anyway how are we going to get out of here?" Running a hand through his hair, Chris looked around for an escape route.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, we are not getting out of here; we are in enough trouble already!" Josh went back to reading his book but still kept an eye on Chris so that he didn't do anything too drastic.

Glaring at Josh, Chris slumped on the desk and stared at the door waiting for Brian to enter. Minutes went by and still there was no sign of the football player. Chris began to tap his pencil on the desk while Josh nervously stared at the clock. Finally, the detention teacher arrived and Chris all but fainted when he noticed it was the varsity football coach, Brian's coach.

"Sir, um I think that Brian Rennels is supposed to be here," Josh informed the teacher. The coach looked at Josh, gave a nod, and then went back to reading his magazine. "Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed, he isn't here!"

"Well that is not my problem," the coach laughed. Josh shook his head looking at Chris. Brian was getting a free pass just because he was the quarterback on the football team.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

The football coach looked at his vibrating phone and went out to take the call. When he came back he told the two boys to stay here because he had to leave to coach his team. He ran out the door and Chris laughed;

"How stupid can he be? We are not staying here if the loser who started all this isn't going to be here."

Josh opened his mouth to tell him that they shouldn't leave but then he noticed that he really didn't care so he just shrugged and nodded.

"You know, Josh, you aren't that bad," Josh smiled at Chris who gave him a high five as they went out of the door. Unfortunately for them, the principle was right down the hall from their room. Josh nudged Chris and he looked over to see that one of the ceiling panels was missing. Josh went down on his hands and knees while Chris hopped onto his back and jumped to get into the ceiling. Then the brunette on the ground found a chair and hopped up as Chris lent him a hand to pull him up.

They chuckled for a couple minutes not believing that they actually got this far. When the fun was over they began to crawl through the vents.

_CRRAACCK! _

Chris gave Josh a pleading look as he heard the terrible crushing sound. Before the two could do anything the ceiling gave out and Josh fell through the ceiling and luckily onto a chair, which just happened to be in the principal's office. The poor seventh grade boy smiled sheepishly at the teacher who sat gaping in front of him. Chris looked at Josh then behind him where he knew would be his way out, and then he made a decision. Black hair swooped down on to the chair right beside Josh, smiling as if falling from the ceiling was as normal as breathing.

"Well if it isn't Chris McLean, and Josh Bartin, my best pupils, what are you two doing here?" Chris sat in his chair confused for awhile until he noticed that in fact it wasn't the principal sitting across of them but their drama teacher, Mr. Rivers.

"We were checking how much weight the ceiling could hold before giving out; it's for a science project!" Josh smiled a nervous smile. Chris kicked Josh's leg and glared at him, what a stupid excuse.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Very well, you two should get going home!"

Josh ran out of the room with Chris right behind him but when the black haired boy looked back at Mr. Rivers he could have sworn that he gave him a wink. Chris turned back and smiled as he followed his friend.

Maybe detention isn't that bad.

**I really don't know what detention is like so if this seemed a little out there I am sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that their 8****th**** grade year isn't going to go into as much detail as their 7****th**** year just because I want them to be in high school already. But if you all want me to go in depth with their second year of middle school then I will. Please review! **

***Sue-per Z**


	6. Phobia Actor

**Chapter 6! Yay! Ok, so now they are going to be freshmen in high school because I want to get to the big part of this story already. **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

"I said no!" Josh rolled his aqua eyes at his friends, why did they have to be so annoying and why did he agree to go to the mall with them? Even now when they were in high school they were still as immature as ever.

"CHIKEN!" Chef laughed as he high fived Chris.

"Ok, yeah, I am scared, I admit it, now leave me alone!"

"Dude, if you want Blaineley to be your girlfriend then you are going to have to ask her out," the black haired boy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Josh's crush on Blaineley has been going on since anyone could remember.

"Yeah man, you have to get over your fear!" Chef put a hand on Josh's shoulder. The brunette almost fell off his chair from the force of his friends arm.

"Hey! In my defense I can't talk to any girls!"

Chef and Chris gave each other a knowing look, their sad friend was officially a dork. "How is it so hard?"

"Because, because she is just so beautiful-"

"Not really," Chris smirked.

"Smart-"

"Nah," Chef shook his head.

"And amazing," Josh sighed, putting his head in his hands.

The two other boys almost puked. "You know what," Chris smiled, an idea forming in his psychotic head, "it's kind of like acting."

"How?" Josh's blue green eyes sparkled in interest.

"When you meet someone knew, or try to get someone's attention, don't you act different?" When his friends nodded he went on, "So, just act like it's easy for you to talk to girls!"

"Yeah, acting, I can do that!" Josh jumped up and then sat back down, "Wait, where did she go again?"

Chef gave him a goofy grin when he pointed to the pink store that was only a few feet away from the coffee shop they sat in.

"Victoria's Secret?" Josh squealed, "I can't go in there!"

Chef grabbed Josh and put him over his shoulder as he threw him into the store and walked back to his closest friend.

"Nice one Chef, but do you think we should have let him go in there alone?" Chris eyed the lingerie in the store.

"Your disgusting man!" Chef laughed.

Chris pulled out his camera and tossed it around in his hands, "You know that old blog that I use to put videos up on?"

"Mhmm," Chef sipped his drink.

"I think I am going to start that up again."

"You got any good ideas?" Chef grabbed Chris's drink after he finished his and gulped it down.

"Yeah I got some. I just need to get my ideas out there you know? And maybe if I get noticed and I get famous my dad-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!"

Josh came running out of the girly store with a flushed face. When he reached his laughing friends he smacked them both on the back of their heads.

"Hahaha what happened in there?" Chris rubbed the back of his head.

"I umm was looking for Blaineley, and when I found her she went into this room. So, of course I followed her, but that room ended up being the, the," Josh was so red he looked like he would explode, "dressing room." He hid his face in his arms when he heard his friends laugh again.

"It ain't that bad!" Chef chuckled.

"You're only saying that because it didn't happen to you!"

"Even if it happened to me I wouldn't think it was bad at all," Chris said as he looked for his drink.

"Shut up, Chris!" Josh groaned.

"You're just jealous that I am a chick magnet and you're not!" Chris flipped his hair as he found his drink and grabbed it out of Chef's hands.

Josh glared at his dramatic friend. "Do you hear that?"

Chef shook his head and Chris just ignored him.

"Someone's crying." Josh stood up and looked behind the couch they were sitting on and he found a little girl with tears on her little face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I," sniff, "can't," sniff, "find my cousin!"

"It's ok, I will help you find them, come on," Josh held his hand to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Gwen."

"Well hi Gwen, I'm Josh, and these are my friends Chris and Maurice but we call him Chef."

"How old are you?" Gwen wiped away her tears.

"I'm fourteen."

"My cousin is fourteen!" Gwen giggled.

Josh smiled at the black haired girl and said, "Wow, that's cool! How old are you?"

"Six!"

"Good for you!" Chris rolled his eyes.

Gwen's lip trembled and tears were filling her eyes again. "Six? I wish I was as young as you!" The brunette fourteen year old crouched down to Gwen's eyes level.

"No you don't!" the little girl giggled into her hands.

"Oh! You caught me," Josh pulled lightly on her pony tail which made her giggles louder.

"Gwen? Oh my god! There you are? You can't walk away from me again!" a girl who looked about the age of the three boys sitting on the couch ran up to Gwen.

"Aria!" Gwen tore her hand out of Josh's and ran to give her cousin a hug. Aria smiled down at her then looked up at Josh, Chef, and Chris. "Those boys are Chris, Chef, and Josh. Josh was really nice to me! He even told me he wanted to be as young as me!" the young girl laughed.

"Oh really?" the light brown haired girl gave Josh a smirk which made him blush and rub the back of his head.

"Yeah! He is funny." Aria nodded at her cousin, her chocolate brown eyes still shining at Josh.

"I'm sure he is," she then walked over to Josh and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for taking care of my cousin," she handed him her number, "maybe we can hang out sometime?" Aria gave him a wink and grabbed Gwen's hand, "Come on let's go find your mom."

Gwen turned to smile at Josh and when she looked at Chris she glared and stuck out her tongue before leaving the store. Chris sat with his mouth wide open and he said, "Did she seriously give you her number?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled and then turned to smirk at Chris, "Who's the chick magnet now?" He then grabbed Chris's drink, finished it, and walked out of the store with Chris's mouth still hanging open.

**HAHAHA Josh just told Chris! Yeah don't mess with the dorks! Please review. **

***Sue-per Z**


	7. What's up Geek?

**I am so sorry that I have taken forever to update, it is just that last month was very hectic but it is ok because now I have returned! It's magic! Anyway here is chapter 7! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

"Hey! Mom?" Chris yelled as he sat only a couch away from his mother.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Sally laughed at her son.

Chris rolled his brown eyes; parents just don't understand sometimes, Chris watched his mom continue to laugh. Scratch that, they don't understand all the time. "That doesn't matter, but if you need to know, I was trying to add emphasis to what I was trying to say!"

Sally, noticing that her son was serious, stopped laughing, which Chris appreciated, until he heard her giggling behind her hand. "What is it honey?"

"First of all, I am not honey, pookey bear, or Chris muffins. Second, I want to go camping with Chef and his dad this weekend. Can I go?" The fourteen year old looked at his mother giving her his award winning smile.

"Oh, sure that sounds like fun. Why don't you guys ask Josh to come with you? I think you could all bond some more." Sally walked back to the kitchen not noticing her son slump back into his chair. He was still upset that Josh had scored the hotty at the mall instead of him.

"He is probably busy with his girlfriend mom!" Sally poked her head back into the living room with interest.

"Little Joshy has a girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Aria," Chris mumbled. Sally sat by her son and put her hand on his shoulder;

"I think I smell jealousy," the adult's green eyes twinkled with concern.

"No, I think you smell our dinner burning in the oven." Sally jumped up and ran to the smoking kitchen appliance. She pulled out the casserole only to find that it was charred.

"Um, you like pizza right?"

Chris put his feet up on the coffee table, "I liked it last week didn't I?" Sally rolled her eyes at her son's witty remarks.

"You keep talking like that and I might just change my mind about your camping trip," Chris gave her a pleading look, "Here's a deal, you ask Josh to come with you guys and I will let you go."

Chris growled, "Fine!" He then flipped his hair dramatically out of his eyes as he went upstairs with his new cell phone his mother gave him for his fourteenth birthday.

_RING RING!_

"Hello?" Josh's voice came through the speakers. Chris smiled a little when he heard his friend's voice. Sure he was a little jealous that Josh was able to get people to like him by being himself, but at the end of the day he was also a nice guy.

"Hey, Josh, it's Chris I was just wondering if you wanted to go camping with me and Chef." There was a silence and finally Josh answered;

"Your mom made you ask me didn't she?"

"Yup, she won't let me go if you don't."

"Well, in that case no," when Josh heard Chris yell in outrage he laughed, "I am just playing with you Chris, sure I will tag along so you can have your fun."

"Hey, you're not that bad Josh."

Josh chuckled, "But I am always going to be the geek in the group. It's ok; I accepted it a long time ago."

Chris sighed, "Well, if you insist," when he heard Josh chuckle he continued, "See you tomorrow at Chef's house, dude!"

After his aqua eyed friend agreed to meeting up they both hung up. Chris ran downstairs and told his mother that Josh was going to go camping with them. Sally ruffled Chris' hair and said;

"That's great honey! He might just become another one of your best friends."

Chris rolled his eyes and smirked, "Sure mom, but he is still a geek."

*Next day at Chef's house*

Chef and Chris sat on the couch in the Hatchet's living room waiting for Josh. Chef's father was running around frantically making sure they were not missing anything, although he was still not wearing his pants.

"Ok," Dan, Chef's dad, smiled, "I think we are ready!"

"Yeah," Chef smiled, "you didn't forget a thing!" He and Chris then fell to the floor laughing and gasping for breath.

_DING DONG!_

"Maurice, stop laughing like a hooligan, I raised you to have more class," Dan then opened the door. Josh's eyes popped out when he saw his friend's father and then he too began to laugh hysterically. "What is wrong with children these days?"

"What is wrong with parents these days?" the three boys laughed as they pointed at the adult's underwear.

Dan yelped and ran to his room as Chef yelled, "Real _classy_ dad!"

When the laughter died down, the two best friends on the couch stared at their acquaintance. Josh noticed their stares and awkwardly rocked on his heels. "So, camping…you guys like smores?"

Chef and Chris nodded not even allowing themselves to blink. But, when Josh pulled out the chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows the two other boys moved over and allowed him to sit beside them.

Finally, Dan came out of his room wearing khaki shorts. He grabbed some fishing poles and shooed them out the door and into the car. Chef sat beside his father in the passenger seat making Chris have no choice but to sit next to Josh.

"You boys ready to have some fun?" Chef's father winked at his son. When all he got back were sighs and grunts he shut his mouth and drove them to the camp site without another word.

After two hours in the car, Josh sat up and yelled, "We're here!"

When the car was parked they all grabbed their belongings and ran out of the car. "You guys can go look around; I will put up the tent." Dan walked away from the boys.

"So what are we going to do now?" Josh grabbed a stick off the ground and swung it in the air. Chris grabbed it from him and suggested;

"We should go fishing."

Chef shook his head, "No way, my dad will expect me to get the biggest fish and if I don't I will disgrace the Hatchet family name."

Chris smiled at his friend and said, "Oh please, you know you will get the largest fish. I don't know how to fish and this dweeb probably never even learned how to hold a fishing pole!"

"Hey!" Josh flushed with anger, "I was a boy scout so I am sure I can-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris interrupted, "Let's get going already!"

Twenty minutes later the three teens sat in a boat in the middle of the creek waiting for a fish to latch onto their lines. Getting bored already, Chris tried to amuse himself in the only way he knew how to; picking on Josh.

"Chef," the black haired boy laughed, "not only can Joshy not get a girl but he can't even get a fish."

"Says the guy who doesn't have an amazing girlfriend like I do," Josh smirked and patiently waited for a fish to grab his bait.

Chris growled, "At least I'm not a geek!"

Josh's eyes filled with tears but before he let them fall he looked away from the two boys he called his friends.

"Man," Chef whispered, "I think you went too far."

Guilt wrapped around Chris and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't push it away, "Josh I didn't mean-"

Suddenly, Josh's pole jerked and he almost fell out of the boat if it wasn't for Chris and Chef who grabbed his arms and helped him keep hold as he reeled in the fish.

"You got is Josh! Keep going!" Chef cheered the weak boy as he pulled with all his might to beat the little creature in the water.

"NO!" Josh let go of his pole and before it splashed in the water the aqua eyed boy dove into the water and grabbed the fish in his hands. After wrestling for a couple minutes Chris held out his hand and pulled the drenched fourteen year old out of the water. "I got it! I got it!"

Chef high fived his friend and they both laughed together as they all paddled back to shore. When they were back on solid ground Chef's father saw the large fish and ran up to them.

"Would you look at that? It's huge! Who captured this beauty?"

Chef's smile faltered as he said, "Well Da-"

"You should have seen Chef when he grabbed that fish!" Josh interrupted, "It was amazing! Your son has true talent!"

The dark skinned boy looked over at Josh and mouthed thank you as his father laughed and smiled proudly at his son.

"Come Maurice! Let's call your mother and tell her the good news!"

When the Hatchet's walked away Chris sighed, "Josh, I'm sorry. I don't really think you are a geek. I am just jealous that you can be yourself and people just like you for who you are."

"Chris, Chef and I like you for you."

Chris smiled, "But I am mean all the time."

"That's just you, man, and we know you can be nice sometimes!" Josh nudged Chris with his shoulder.

"You know what? To make it even why don't you call me a geek a couple times?"

Josh laughed, "Ok, you're a geek. Chris McLean is a geek! YOU ARE A GEEK!"

Chris rose as eyebrow, "Ok don't get too carried away."

"Hey Chef!" When the dark boy looked over Josh yelled, "Look it's a geek in the creek!"

And with that, Chris was pushed right into the water.

**Finally, Josh is accepted into team Chris! Yay! Please review I'm sorry I took forever to update!**

***Sue-per Z**


	8. Paintball, Beer, Sailor

"Let's go watch a movie!"

"No."

"Go to the park?"

"No."

"The mall?"

"NO!" Chris yelled. They had a break from school and they had absolutely nothing to do!

"Well I don't see you thinking up any good ideas!" Chef huffed.

Josh just sat back and rolled his eyes at his friends. He didn't like being bored either but that wasn't going to make him start a fight with someone. "Why don't we go to Blaineley's sweet sixteen? She did invite us you know!"

Chris and Chef stopped screaming at each other and sat contemplating Josh's plan. "I don't see why not." Chef stood up with Josh and walked towards the door.

"I do!" the black haired teen yelled, "she is annoying and all she cares about is her looks and her hair."

"Chris, that's all you care about too!" Josh ran a hand down his face. Why did Chris have to be so difficult!"

"Yeah, I know, but I actually look _good!" _the dramatic boy's two friends shook their heads and pulled him out of his house ignoring his threats and screams.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK<em>

"Oh, too bad, no one's home! Oh, well, her loss!" Chris turned away and began to walk down the stairs. He sure was lucky today!

The door swung open, never mind, "Hey guys!" Blaineley smiled at Chef and Josh then glared at Chris.

Blaineley was over joyed to here that they were coming to her party. She was thinking about uninviting Chris but then he smiled at her and she couldn't say no.

"Aww I knew you wanted me to come!" Chris smirked, "You just can't stay away can you?"

"Don't push your luck pretty boy!" The blond flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Chef laughed and said, "What are we going to do at your party?"

"Please don't make us paint our nails again; I still can't get all the nail polish off my toes!" Josh cried.

The only girl in the group stuck her tongue out and yelled, "NO! We are going to go play paintball."

"Cool!" Chris smiled.

"Wait I'm not done! There is going to be paintball, beer, and it's a boy girl party so you guys can let your inner hunters out!"

"Beer? But we are under age!" Josh bit his nails.

"Stop being a party pooper!" Chef laughed and clapped a hand on his nerdy friend's back. "It will be fine; our parents don't need to know!"

"No, no! I will not be a part of this!" The aqua eyed boy began to walk away.

"We will invite Aria!" Chris yelled after him.

Josh paused and seemed at war with himself. He shouldn't give into peer pressure but this was more like girlfriend pressure. Josh didn't want Aria to think that he was a wimp. "Fine I will go!"

Blaineley came up behind her friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're actually going to stay? Wow, I need to meet this girl!"

Josh sighed.

* * *

><p>When the group arrived at the packed paintball arena, which Blaineley's parents rented out, Josh almost ran right out until Chris and Chef grabbed him and pulled him to a table.<p>

"Josh!" Aria came running towards him and gave him a hug.

The aqua eyed boy blushed, "Hey!"

Blaineley waved at her, Chef smiled, and Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Me and Aria are going to go hang out for a bit if you guys don't mind," Josh smiled at his friends.

"Oh, I don't know. How will we live without you?" Chris's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Josh smacked him on the back of his head then grabbed Aria's hand and left his group. Chris looked around; this was a pretty good party which was odd since it was Blaineley's party.

_SMACK!_

"OOOOWWW!" The black haired boy turned around to see Bryan standing behind him with a paintball gun in his hand.

"Hey drama queen! How ya doin?" Bryan and his friends laughed.

"Nothing, now leave me alone! Why are you even here?" Chris crossed his arms and looked the bully right in the eyes. He wasn't scared.

Bryan didn't blink when he said, "Blaineley invited me. And I think I am going to invite myself over her house later tonight if you know what I mean."

Everything turned red and before anyone could stop him Chris jumped onto Bryan and punched the loser right in the face multiple times. Bryan grabbed his enemy's head and smacked it into the ground and smiled when he heard a satisfying crack of a nose.

"Let go of him!" The two boys fighting on the ground looked up to see Chef with two paintball guns in his hand. Bryan let go of the bleeding boy in his hands, stood up, and looked around for his gun. But before he found it Chef laughed, "Eat this asshole!" then the bully was effectively splattered with paint.

Bryan yelled in outrage and left the two boys alone. Chris gave Chef a high five and then they walked back to Blaineley.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" The blond girl yelled, "Your face!"<p>

Chef went to get and ice pack and was trying to crack his friend's nose back into place.

"Chef! Ow! Stop! You're hurting me!" Chef just rolled his eyes and finally cracked it in the right spot, "DAAMMNN IT!"

"Stop being so dramatic Chris!" The dark skinned boy smacked his friend on the back.

"I am not a drama queen!" Chris yelled although you couldn't hear him well because he was holding his nose.

Blaineley pulled out three beers from a cooler and handed it to Chef and Chris, "Drink up; it will make you feel better."

"Did Josh drink any?" Chef asked as he opened his beer but didn't take a sip.

"I don't kn-" when the three friends looked over to where Josh had left they saw him dancing on a table and using a hotdog as a microphone to sing into, "Never mind, he definitely drank a lot!"

And with that all, but Chef, drank their first drink. That went to two drinks then three until the point where they were drunk.

"Blaineley!" Chris moved his head wildly looking for his blond friend.

"Chris! I am right in front of you!" She held onto his hand.

"Oh..good! Anyway I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Come closer," when she did he went on, "don't have sex, ok?" Chris patted her cheek twice, "Good girl!"

Chef rolled his eyes these two were crazy. "Chris I think we should go home. Come on let's find Josh!"

"Josh?" the black haired boy's eyes filled with tears, "I miss him so much."

"Uh huh, now let's go find him."

Chef grabbed his drunken friend and pulled him across the room until they found Josh still dancing on the table. Aria was biting her nails and begging Josh to sit back down but the dancing boy just laughed and swung his hips.

"Josh get down," Chef said when he didn't listen he crossed his arms and yelled, "GET DOWN!" Josh jumped off the table and hid behind Aria.

"Take him home; he doesn't know what he is doing!" Aria put a hand through her hair and kissed Josh on the cheek before she walked off to find Blaineley.

When Chef finally got his two friends into his car that he got on his sixteenth birthday he started the engine.

"Hey! You can't drive! You drank!" Josh giggled and Chris joined him.

"No, actually I didn't because I knew one of us has to be responsible!" When they reached Chef and Chris' subdivision Chef took his two friends to his house so they wouldn't get in trouble with their parents. As they were walking up the steps to Chef's apartment Josh tripped twice and Chris fell three times. The dark skinned teen finally got so annoyed he grabbed the both of them and put one over each of his shoulders. At least his wrestling training was pulling off. When they reached his door he pulled out his key and opened it and threw his friends on the ground.

"Ow! You hurt me Chef!" Chris frowned and jutted out his lower lip.

"Shut up Chris! Both of you go to my room I will get you guys some water."

Josh stood up and started walking towards the front door. Chris followed him and led him in the right direction to their friend's room. When they got there Josh found something interesting on Chef's dresser.

"Chris," Josh poked the black haired boys cheek, "Chris, look!"

Sitting up, Chris grabbed the letter that was in Josh's hand and began to read.

_Dear Maurice Hatchet, _

_Congratulations! We have received your portfolio information and we are happy to say that you have been accepted to join the navy. You will be leaving before March so you must get all the supplies you find necessary before coming into our crew. Again we will say congratulations and welcome to the Navy. _

_-The Navy Guards. _

Chris sat down in disbelief. It was practically December that meant he only had 2-3 months left with his best friend. Why didn't Chef tell him about this? Wasn't it just a couple months ago when Chef told Chris that he wanted to join culinary school? What happened to that goal? What happened to the guy who told him to never let go of your dreams?

"Hey, I got you guys some water and crackers." Chef walked in and saw his two friends staring at him with tears in their eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this Maurice?" Chris yelled throwing the letter at Chef's feet. Chef looked down in shock. Chris rarely called him Maurice and when he did he usually said it as a joke.

"An acceptance letter obviously," Chef rolled his eyes as he looked Chris in the eyes.

"I know that! Why didn't you tell us about this? What? Were you just going to leave and let us put the pieces together?" Chris was starting to feel dizzy. He didn't know if it was from the alcohol or his anger.

"Well what was I suppose to say? Huh! Oh I know 'Hey guys! Wanna hang out this weekend? Oh and by the way I am going to the navy in a couple months!' yeah that sounds great!"

"Chef why are you going? What about your love for cooking?" Josh whispered.

"I was supposed to wait till I was 18 because my dad wanted me to join. He hates that I like to cook, he says it's for 'girls' but my uncle said he could get me in the navy now so my dad jumped at the chance. There is no way out of it." Chef sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "My dreams are over; I was stupid for even thinking I could become a chef."

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't have a say in this. It's already done. My dad wouldn't even let her say no. anyway my parents always stand by each other in everything, even if they disagree with each other." Chris sat next to his friend and put an arm around him.

"It's going to be ok Chef. You're going to be alright." Chris gulped. At least he hoped so.

**Aww poor Chef. I didn't know whether or not you could be 16 and join the navy so I put in the whole thing with Chef's uncle having connections. Sorry that this was so long! Please review! **

***Sue-per Z**


	9. Chris Can't Take the Heat

**FINALLY! I'm back! With the holidays out of the way and school being out I can finally write! Yay! I am so happy! Anyway to clarify the last chapter; Chris and his friends are no longer kids. They were at Blaineley's Sweet Sixteen and they got drunk. I am not up for drinking underage or anything but then again Chris is crazy. Also, this chapter they are in the month of February and Chef leaves in March so without further ado, the next chapter begins! **

Chris sat in his room 'studying' for his SAT's. Obviously, he wasn't studying since he had his phone in his hands and was texting his two best friends. Yes, now he considered Josh his best friend, the kid was a geek but he grows on you; at least that's what Chris told himself.

Josh: What u up 2 man?

Chris: Nothin much, just studyin.

Josh: Ha, yeah right.

Chris: Shut up.

Josh: I'm not even talking to u! I'm txting!

Chris: *Rolls eyes*

Josh: Did you just virtually roll your eyes at me? Gosh you're so weird!

Chris: Uh huh.

Chris switched to his conversation with Chef.

Chef: I heard you virtually rolled your eyes at Josh.

Chris: Yup.

Chef: Cool. Anyway wanna do somethin today?

The black haired teen usually would reply yes immediately to his friends question but now there was something holding him back. Chef was going to be leaving for the navy in one week and Chris didn't want his friend to see him so upset.

Chris: Idk.

Chef: Come on! We can rally up the whole gang and have a sleepover like old times!

Chris: It's not like old times anymore Chef.

Chef: Chris, I only have a week with you guys. Don't ruin it for me.

Chris: You guys always did say that I was too dramatic.

Chef: We still do! Now call up Blaineley and stop ignoring Josh so we can get this party started!

Chris switched again back to his Aqua eyed friend.

Josh: Chris!

Josh: Stop ignoring me!

Josh: Jerk.

Chris: You called?

Josh: I hate when you ignore me!

Chris: Poor Joshy.

Josh: :(

Chris: Anyway…wanna come over tonight and have a sleepover before Chef leaves next week.

Josh: For shizzle!

Chris: You know I can un-invite you right?

Josh: Yeah, sorry. I'll start packing.

Putting his phone down, Chris went down stairs to find his mother sewing on the couch. "When did you start sewing!" The teen boy laughed.

"Looks like the bat finally came out of its cave," Sally put down her badly sewn scarf and looked at her son. It was true; Chris hadn't come out of his room in a long time, every day after school he would march up to his room and not be heard from again until dinner time. He was really getting upset about Chef leaving.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I have a sleepover?"

Sally smiled, "Alright! Who is coming?"

"Josh, Chef, and the blond monster," Chris stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, please you know you like her! Remember when you use to want a Barbie because you said it looked like Blaineley!"

Chris blushed, "I was young and stupid and-"

"In love?" Sally interrupted.

The brown eyed boy growled, "NO!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Rolling his eyes for the second time that day Chris grabbed his coat and ran to the door.

"I was just messing with you Chris! Where are you going?" The adult giggled.

"I'm just going for a walk!"

"Have a LOVEly time!"

Chris slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of Blaineley's door Chris knocked twice and waited.<p>

"Hey, Chris!" The blue eyed blond smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothing, how about you?"

Blaineley laughed, "Just chilling. Want to come in?"

Chris nodded and stepped inside. He felt the warmth of the house instantly and pulled off his jacket.

"Who is here?" Angelina, Blaineley's mother, asked. "Oh, Chris! What a pleasure."

Chris had the urge to bow. Blaineley's family always acted like royalty with all their fancy talk.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Yeah, hey."

"Would you like a warm chocolate cream with topping and sprinkles?"

The black haired boy gave her a confused look.

Blaineley shook her head, "She asked if you wanted hot chocolate."

"Oh, then yeah I would love that! Thanks!" Chris smiled. Blaineley grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Chris remembered his mother saying that he was in love and he jerked his hand away from his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I can walk by myself!"

Blaineley shrugged and walked to her counter and sat on a bar stool. Chris followed suit and Angelica handed them their hot chocolate before leaving the two teens alone. "So, why are you here?"

Chris put down his drink and opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually," Blaineley interrupted, "I think I know why."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean your best friend is leaving in a week and you wanted to talk about it with someone and since Josh is always with his girlfriend you settled with me." Blaineley took a sip of her coco.

Chris flinched. Did people really think he was that heartless? "What? I wouldn't settle on you! You're my best friend too!"

"Oh you mean me? The monster?"

"I don't really think you're a monster! You just act like you are sometimes." Blaineley glared, "Ok, sorry that was mean, what I am trying to say is that you are important to me too." Chris looked away from the pretty blond next to him.

"AWW!" Blaineley hugged the blushing boy, "That is so sweet."

Chris rolled his eyes and gave her a light shove. Blaineley retaliated by pushing him back harder. The brown eyed boy wobbled on his chair and fell backwards, Blaineley reached over to help him before he fell but she only succeeded in falling right on top of him. The two friends sat in shock then began to laugh. Blaineley's hair tickled Chris' nose and when he looked up into her eyes he stopped laughing. She was closer to him then he thought. Blaineley noticed that Chris had stopped laughing and she smiled at him.

Chris closed his eyes and suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his. Eyes flying wide open, Chris sat up and smacked his head with Blaineley's.

"OW!"

"What the hell!" The blushing boy put a hand to his lips.

Blaineley looked confused and scared, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Chris stood up and backed away from his friend. He looked at the door then back to Blaineley and at the door again.

"Chris?"

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

He didn't. Chris ran out the door and he didn't stop until he was back in front of his apartment. When he opened the door Josh and Chef were sitting on his couch sewing with his mother. They looked up at the same time with relief that Chris finally arrived and they could do something fun.

"Where's Blaineley?" Chef stood and put an arm around Chris.

"She couldn't come."

Josh laughed, "More like you didn't want face her wrath! When she gets angry she is like fire!"

Chef nodded, "Chris just couldn't take the heat."

**Poor Blaineley. Next chapter is going to be about Chef leaving and Blaineley's revenge! Please review I hope you all had a good holidays and that you enjoyed this chapter! **

***Sue-per Z**


	10. The Chef You Can Trust

**Thank you everyone for all the comments! They really made my day and they were much appreciated. And without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series. **

Chris sat on his bed with his arms crossed as he watched The Hangover with Josh and Chef. His two friends were laughing their heads off at what Chris could only guess was a funny joke since he wasn't even listening.

Chef looked back at his sad friend and paused the movie, "What's wrong man? Ever since you came back from Blaineley's house you haven't said anything!"

Josh smirked, "Chris just can't stand being away from her for too long."

Chris smacked Josh on the back of his head, "Shut up! And I'm just tired; I guess I am not feeling too good either."

"Love sick?" Chef laughed.

"Why does everyone think I am in love?" the black haired teen stood up, "I don't love Blaineley! She's my best friend and that's it! Just because she has pretty hair and amazing blue eyes and-" Chris shook his head, "well, you guys get the point! She's a good friend and that's all."

Chef stood up and looked down at Chris who was now almost a head shorter than him, "So you wouldn't care if she had a boyfriend? Because anytime Brian tried to hook up with her you would get mad."

Chris flushed with anger, "I just didn't want her to be with Brian because he is an ass!"

"And you aren't?" Josh mumbled then laughed when Chris hit him again.

Chef glared down at his friend and began to think. Chris was really upset, which was really rare. And usually when he was upset he wouldn't show it. The dark skinned teen stopped glaring at his friend and looked at the door. Chef wanted to know what went down at Blaineley's house. He often felt like an older brother for both Chris and Blaineley and he didn't want to see either upset. "I'm going for a walk."

Chris looked down and his black hair fell in front of his face, "Fine. But don't be long or my mother might have a heart attack."

Chef rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, grabbed his jacket, and snuck out of the apartment. When he got outside he ran all the way to his blond friend's house. Going up the stairs to the front door he didn't even get to knock before he was grabbed and pulled into the house.

"Why are you here?" Blaineley looked at Chef with blood shot eyes.

Chef grabbed his friend's arm, "What's wrong? And how did you know I was coming here?"

"Answer my question first."

"Chris was really upset and I thought that something was wrong between you too." Chef still didn't let go of Blaineley's arm.

The blond gave Chef a curious look, "So, Chris was upset and you came to comfort me instead?"

"Well, Chris had Josh with him and I thought that you might need a friend."

Blaineley grabbed Chef in a hug, "Thanks."

Chef let her go and raised an eyebrow at her, "Now are you going to answer my questions."

Rolling her eyes the girl answered, "I knew you were coming because when you walk up those stairs it sounds like an elephant trying to tip toe in a library. And what's wrong with me is that Chris and I had a little…misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

Blaineley blushed and pulled at her hair, "Well yeah. He came over because he wanted to tell me something and I didn't really let him say what he wanted to say. Then we started joking around and he was saying how I was important to him and I thought he was implying that he liked me so I…I kind of kissed him."

Chef's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he just left." Blaineley looked away from Chef and tears fell down her face.

The teen boy flinched. He wasn't good with crying girls. This was so hard for him! How was he supposed to protect Blaineley from his own best friend? Usually he would just find the guy that hurt her and punch him until he was bloody but, he definitely wasn't going to do that to Chris. Chef jumped when Blaineley put her head on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Blue eyes looked up at Chef with such innocence that Chef almost did run back to Chris' house and punch him in the face.

"We're going to make him pay."

Blaineley sat up, "You mean like revenge?" When Chef nodded Blaineley smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"That was a really long walk! Where the heck did you go?" Josh looked at Chef as he walked back into Chris' room.<p>

"Eh, you know, around." Chef looked at Chris.

"What are you staring at?" Chris patted down his hair, "Is there something in my hair?"

Chef laughed, "No."

"Then what? You're looking at me in a way that makes me feel like I should be afraid."

Laughing louder, Chef smiled, "You should be."

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Later<em>

Chris sat in his kitchen getting ready for school when suddenly the bell rang.

"Hey," Chef smiled, "ready for school?"

"Is anyone really ready for school?" the brown eyed boy laughed.

Chef put an arm around Chris and ruffled his hair, "I'm one hundred percent sure that _you_ aren't going to be ready for school."

Chris gave his friend an odd look then grabbed his book bag as they walked out the door. The two best friends walked to the parking lot of the apartment building and walked straight towards Chef's car. He got one on his sixteenth birthday and more than once found Chris trying to steal his keys so he could go for a joy ride.

"Can I drive today?" Chris wiggled his fingers.

"No."

"You suck." Chris looked out the window of the car and was confused when they turned away from the streets that lead them to school. "Where are we going?"

"I'm picking up Blaineley." Chef smiled and didn't make eye contact with Chris.

Chris swallowed, "Since when did you pick up Blaineley?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Chef glanced at the nervous teen beside him.

Chris looked away from Chef and shut his mouth. He was getting annoyed with Chef's weird attitude today.

"Hey guys!" Chef was shocked to hear Blaineley's voice. They came here really fast. What shocked Chris more was when he looked up at Blaineley, she was wearing a blue shirt that matched the color of her eyes and a white skirt that swayed as she walked. Her hair was curled and fell lightly past her shoulders, which was odd since Blaineley always straightened her hair rather than keep her natural curls. When she hopped into the car Chris smelled her vanilla cinnamon perfume; he loved vanilla and cinnamon and the only person who knew about the things that Chris liked about in a girl was…Flipping his hair out of his face, Chris stared at Chef. What were these two up to?

Chef who noticed Chris staring at him smirked and said, "Blaineley you look great today. Don't you think so Chris?"

"Umm uhh," Chris looked at Blaineley and she smiled at him innocently, "yeah, you look nice Blaineley."

"Thanks Chris." The blond giggled behind her hand when Chef winked at her.

Chris noticed the wink, "What is up with you guys?"

"Nothing," Chris' two friends said in unison.

Finally, they arrived at school and Chris grabbed his bag quickly so he could get away from Blaineley and Chef. But, he was stopped in his tracks when he heard;

"Brian, you are so funny!" Blaineley grabbed at Brian's bicep, "And strong and," the blond put her arms around Brian and pulled him towards her.

"Ow!" Brian lay on his back on the floor. Chris had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the ground, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Chris yelled, "What about you?"

"Why do you care about me hanging out with Blaineley?"

"Hanging out? You guys were about to suck face!"

Blaineley stood next to Brian with her hands on her waist, "Your point?"

"My point?" Chris opened his mouth then closed it, what was his point?

Shaking his head Brian said, "You're just mad that everyone around you is happy but you!"

Chef looked at Blaineley, this was getting too far.

"You're mad that Blaineley is happy with me and that Josh has a girlfriend. You're mad because your dad left you and now Chef is going to do the same. And I bet that now you're really mad because you don't have anything to say because I am telling the truth."

Chris shook his head and glared at Brian and Blaineley, "I don't care about anyone! Why should I? Because you know what? You are right, everyone is going to leave me eventually and there isn't anything I can do about that." And with that Chris turned on his heel and walked away from the school parking lot and away from the school.

"Chris!" Chef yelled as he ran after his friend. "Stop!"

The black haired teen turned and screamed, "No! I know you were a part of this! You wanted to see me you look stupid in front of those two! I told you that I was fine and you just made everything worse!"

"You know I didn't mean to do that."

"You are supposed to be on my side. I don't care that you wanted to help Blaineley to get me jealous, but you had to bring Brian into this? Now he knows that I care about Blaineley and you knew that he would say something that I probably should ignore but I can't! Yeah, sorry I know I am supposed to be the guy that has no emotion but my feelings can actually get hurt! And everyone always seems to forget that!" Angry tears formed in Chris's eyes but he blinked them away.

"Chris, I'm sorry I-"

"Just stop," the sad teen whispered, "Forget about this. I don't want anything to do with Brian or Blaineley or even you. Just leave me alone."

"Chris! Wait!"

And for the second time Chris ignored another of his friend's pleas as he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>4 Days Later; The Day Chef has to Leave<em>

Chris looked at his calendar and knew today was the day. Chef was going to be gone for who knows how long and he ignored him for the last couple days they could be together. Putting his head in his hands Chris closed his eyes. He wanted to say bye to Chef but he also wanted people to think that he cared about nothing and no one.

Sally walked into Chris' room and sat on his bed. She looked at the calendar and saw the date. She knew about the fight but what it was about was what she didn't know. "I brought you something," when Chris didn't look away from the calendar Sally put down the object in her hands and left the room.

When the door closed Chris looked beside him and found a VHS. On the front it said 'Chris' 8th Birthday'. Raising an eyebrow Chris put it into his TV. He didn't remember his mom filming his birthday.

Chris sat back on his bed and the movie began;

_"Chris! Stop spreading too hard! You're squishing the bread!"_

_"Chef I don't know how to make a PB&J sandwich! You said you were going to teach me not yell at me!" Chris crossed his little arms. _

_Chef pulled on his white chef hat and said, "But you stink at this!" _

_"I don't stink!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_Chris crossed his arms and yelled, "Fine! You make your stupid sandwiches by yourself!" then he left the kitchen and went up stairs. _

The camera looked down to the ground and Chris heard Chef's mom and his mom talking;

_"I'll talk to Chris and you talk to Maurice maybe we can get them to compromise." Sally whispered. _

_Patricia, Chef's mother whispered back, "Ok!" _

For a good five minutes nothing happened on the screen then Chris heard his mom's voice again.

_"He won't come out of his room!" _

_"Maurice doesn't want to come out of the kitchen."_

_Sally sighed and grabbed the camera and put it on the counter. The camera showed Chef cutting the crust off of two sandwiches. Suddenly, the two adult's voices died down and for ten minutes Chef was cleaning the kitchen. _

_"Chef?" Chris came back into the kitchen._

_"What?" Chef looked at his feet. "Why did you come back?"_

_"Because I am sorry I yelled at you."_

_"I'm sorry too." Chef handed Chris one of the sandwiches on the counter and grabbed the other. _

_"Thanks and Chef?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"You're the best Chef I know!" The two kids laughed and Chef hugged Chris. _

_The black haired boy then noticed the camera and yelled "Mom! You forgot to turn the camera off again!"_

Then the screen went black.

* * *

><p>Chris was running in the airport trying to find where Chef had said he was going to be. Finally, he found him and put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

Chef turned and when he saw Chris he gave him a small smile.

"Hey, you just missed Blaineley and Josh."

"Oh..Chef-?"

"Why did you come?" Chef asked.

"Because I am sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry too."

"Chef?"

The dark skinned teen looked up, "Yeah?"

Chris handed him his old Chef's hat, "You're the best Chef I know."

**Ok, so I am going to be really sad that I can't write about Chef anymore. He was one of my favorites! Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter! Thanks!**

***Sue-per Z**


	11. Basic Training

**I would like to thank everyone who has commented and put this story on their alert page! I really appreciate it! **

**I do not own the Total Drama series. **

Chris walked around the mall with Josh and his favorite camera that Chef had given him years before. He filmed a girl crying after her break up, a teenage boy falling off his skateboard as he tried to go down the escalators, and he was even lucky enough to get a couple of boys rough housing outside of the mall. Although he too was now a teenager he still loved to embarrass them.

Josh rolled his eyes at Chris and said, "Hey I am going to go into Albatross & Finch, want to come with?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Ok," Josh left Chris alone.

Getting a little thirsty, the black haired teen went to a large lemon stand that was, ironically, shaped like a lemon. Chris tried not to laugh when he saw the sign above the lemon saying "The Big Squeeze."

"Hi!" a blue eyed girl with short blond hair smiled behind the counter, "Welcome to The Big Squeeze! What would you like to order?"

Raising an eyebrow Chris looked at the lemon hat on top of the girl's head, "Um, well seeing that this is a lemonade stand I don't know why you would have to ask me what I want."

The blond crossed her arms and glared at Chris, "Listen, this isn't the best job in the world and you are not making it any better!"

Chris rolled his eyes and laughed, "I'm just messing with you, sweetheart, why don't you get me a lemonade slushy?"

"My name is Caitlin, not sweetheart!"

Smiling, Chris shrugged and sat down at a table in front of the giant lemon.

"Whoa! What do you think you are doing dude? That is my spot!"

Turning his black haired head, Chris saw the boy who fell off his skateboard standing right behind him, "Dude, quit acting like a baby! There is no such thing as having a spot!"

"Ignore him, Jude!" Caitlin said, "He is just a jerk."

"But, duuuude!"

Suddenly, a blue haired boy and purple haired girl came and sat at the same table Chris was relaxing at.

"Jonesy, Nikki!" Jude ran to the tall, blue haired teen and the purple haired girl beside him, "Help me get this guy out of my seat, man!"

Jonesy looked at Chris, "Get out of his seat."

Chris crossed his arms, "No."

"Hey, Jude, I tried."

Nikki laughed and asked, "Where are Jen and Wyatt?"

Jude remained glaring at Chris and replied, "I don't know."

"Oh here they come!" the purple haired teen with multiple piercings pointed at a girl with long brown hair and a boy with a guitar and uncontrollable curly hair.

The girl, who Chris assumed was Jen, sat next to Chris. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chris. And please tell me that no one else is coming here, I'm starting to feel like you guys are ganging up on me."

Wyatt sat down and put his coffee cup on the table, "What's going on here?"

Caitlin sighed, "He won't get out of Jude's spot."

Wyatt nodded and said, "Could you get out of his spot Chris?

Chris smirked, "Nope."

Putting his guitar on the floor, Wyatt shrugged.

"Guys!" Jonesy stood up, "I found a new job, it has to do with acting!"

Chris perked up at this news, "Acting? Where is this place?"

"On the east side of the mall…why?"

But Chris was already out of his seat and running towards the east part of the mall. He kept going even when he heard Caitlin yell that he had forgotten his drink.

Twisting and turning through the huge mall, the teen finally found a store called, "Basic Training," underneath it was a picture of cameras and microphones. Taking in a deep breath, he walked into the store hoping for the best.

"Hello!" an old Asian man with glasses smiled at Chris, "Welcome to Basic Training!"

"Hi," Chris scratched the back of his head, "I want to work on my acting, so I when can I start?"

"Right now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"This is great!" Chris laughed, "What do I have to do?"

"Everything Ling says!"

The black haired teen shook his head, "Who the heck is Ling?"

"I is Ling."

"You?"

"No, I!"

"Ok, whatever! Just tell me what to do!" Chris rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache.

"First you must go to the large fountain in the middle of the mall, jump into it, then run around the mall singing you favorite song as you spray people with water."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Ling opened a book and sat down, "That is your problem."

"How is this going to help me with my acting?"

"How is talking to me helping with your acting?"

Gritting his teeth, Chris walked out of the store and headed towards the large fountain. When he arrived he looked around and began to get second thoughts. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all these people.

"Don't be afraid!" Chris heard Ling's voice, great, now he was in his head, "To be a true actor you must not fear anything!"

Chris nodded, "Right."

"I know I am right!" Ling put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"AAH! Why are you here?"

"Stop asking questions and go!"

Without any hesitation the teen jumped into the fountain. When he jumped out he took off his shirt and shook water onto people with it.

"Sing!" Ling yelled at him.

Gulping, Chris opened his mouth, "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine; you guys are on my mind!" He ran through stores and up and down the escalators. "You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see!"

_BEEP BEEP!_

A mall cop was following Chris on his cop cart, "Stop you annoying teenager!"

"I want to be famous!" Chris jumped over chairs and rolled under tables trying to get away from the cop.

He ran past the gang who still sat by the giant lemon and they urged him on when they saw the cop following behind him.

"I want to live close to the sun," he began to sweat as he reached the exit of the mall, "Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won. Everything to prove nothing in my way," Chris dodged a mother and her child, "I'll get there one day!"

Chris found Josh walking in the mall with a pretzel in his hand and grabbed his arm as he ran out of the mall. "Aaah!" Josh yelled when he saw a police officer with the name tag, 'Ron' following them.

When they got outside Chris yelled, "Cause I want to be famous!"

Josh looked at his friend and yelled back, "You're crazy!"

Running to Chris's car they hurriedly put on their seat belts and Chris turned on the ignition.

"Dude what the heck were you doing back there?" Josh questioned.

"Nothing…just some basic training!"

**Well I do not own 6teen either but I hope you all like their little cameo! Please review! **

***Sue-per Z**


	12. Xtreme Force

**Sorry for taking forever to write a new chapter but every time I thought of a new idea for this chapter I would just delete it all and give up. Fortunately, I am pretty happy with this idea and I hope everyone is too! Also, since I am on Spring Break I finally have time for writing! Yay seasons!**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series. **

Chris opened up his books to start studying for his exams. He had to do well on these tests if he wanted to get into the Academy of Act and Film. Sighing, Chris looked out the window. It was a beautiful day and he had to study but all he wanted to do was throw his book out the window. If Chef were here than maybe this wouldn't be so difficult for him.

_RING RING_

Chris flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey Chris!" laughed Josh, "You free today? Maybe you, me, and Blaineley could do something!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Um…" Josh sighed, "I don't know! I just really don't want to study for my tests."

That was good enough for Chris, "Ok, I will be out soon."

The dark haired teen ran downstairs and looked around for his keys. After ten minutes of searching and failing, Chris remembered that his mom borrowed his car yesterday. Smiling, he quickly went to his mothers room and was about to open the door when he heard his mother cry;

"I won't let you take him from me! You were barely here for half of his childhood! No one wants you here!"

Sliding his hand off of the door knob Chris put the pieces together; she was talking to his father, Jonathan McLean. Why was she talking to him in the first place?

"You don't want him! You just want to ruin his life more than you already did! Don't you see that you ruin everyone that comes near you? Just stay away!"

Chris sat on the floor opposite from his mother's door and put his head in his hands. Yes, his father did ruin his childhood but a small part of him still wanted to see his father. Chris would never admit it to anyone but he was always jealous of Blaineley, Josh, and Chef because they had a dad that loved them unconditionally. Of course he appreciated the love he received from his mother but it wasn't the same as having a dad.

"I'm surprised you even remember his name!"

Looking down at the floor Chris cringed when he heard his mother's comment. It was true that sometimes his father did mess up his name. One year for his birthday, back when his dad actually sent him cards, he got a card that said 'Happy Birthday Chip!' to say the least, it was the last card he received from his dad.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Chris jumped when he heard his mother yell; she rarely yells. He didn't want to be nosey but his curiosity got the better of him and he ran to the kitchen and began to listen in on the conversation.

"I said," Jonathan cleared his throat, "you aren't the best parent for our child!"

"Oh," Sally yelled sarcastically, "then, pray tell, who the hell is the best parent for Chris?"

"Not you…didn't I just say that?"

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!" Chris heard Sally sigh.

Who did his father think he was? Chris thought his mother was an amazing parent although, he never really showed it. But, Chris still remembered all the times his mother would laugh, smile, and encourage him whenever he told her about his passion for TV.

"Jonathan, he has friends here. Don't make him leave them on his senior year, let him stay!"

"He can make new friends Sally. It isn't that hard."

"What? Are you talking from experience because I always thought that you didn't have any friends!" Sally laughed humorously.

What? His dad wanted him to move in with him? No way was that ever going to happen. He loved it here.

"Jon, be reasonable. He wants nothing to do with you."

"Oh? From what I have heard he has been trying to contact me over the years."

Sally gasped, "What?"

Slapping his forehead, Chris shook his head. He should have stopped trying to call his dad after his failed attempt that one night when Blaineley and Chef slept over years ago.

"He has been trying to call me, so here I am answering him."

"Jonathan this isn't funny."

"Good, because I am not joking."

"Why are you answering now?" Sally asked.

"Because, lucky for him, I was able to get him a free ride to Harvard. Our son is going to be a great lawyer."

Harvard? In America? LAWYER? Chris's head began to spin. Too much was happening at once. He couldn't go to America to be a lawyer. His dream was in entertainment. Also, Chef made him promise to follow his dream no matter what since Chef's dream was broken when he went to the Navy.

"Lawyer? Well, that sounds great, but Chris doesn't want to be a lawyer."

"Sally, you must be crazy if you are giving up on the chance of our son going to one of the most prestigious schools in America!" Jonathan yelled in disbelief.

"Chris doesn't want this!"

"He is going and that is final! If he doesn't go to Harvard then he is going nowhere at all because I won't help you with tuition fees and we both know how much help you need!"

"Who do you think you are?" Sally cried.

"His father!"

No. His hopes, his dreams, they were all being taken away from the one man he was suppose to look up to. This was his entire fault! If he didn't try to call his father than he wouldn't be in this mess!

"Jonathan-"

"Sally, enough!" Jonathan interrupted, "This conversation is over!"

"NO!"

But it was too late because Jonathan hung up and all Chris was left to hear was his mother's heartbroken sobs. With a click of a button Chris turned off the phone and put it back in its place.

He would never forgive his father for this. Another sob echoed in the house and the teenager looks at his mother's room one more time before deciding that Josh could wait a little longer because he was going to walk.

**Yeah so let's see how Chris is going to get out of this one! Thanks for reading. Please review! **

***Sue-per Z**


	13. A Bunch of Disgustingness

**I'm finally back! I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long but I was studying for finals and thank goodness that they are over now! Not only that but the past few months have been pretty harsh, I was not confident in my writing for awhile but I am not going to let someone else take away what I love to do. I hope you all haven't given up on my story yet. This chapter is the chapter that I thought of in my head before this whole story began, please enjoy it!**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

"No," Chris flopped onto the couch and glared up at his mother, "I am not going to be a lawyer; I don't want to be anything like my father!"

"Honey, please. You know I don't have the money to take you to acting school and your dad offered to pay for your college tuition if you become a lawyer!"

"I don't care! I won't give up on the one thing that makes me who I am! Acting is the only thing I love!" Anger shone in the nineteen year old boy's eyes, "Don't take that away from me."

Tears streamed down Sally's face, "I don't want to, but I have no choice."

Chris walked to his room, "Everyone has a choice."

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep…<em>

The dark haired teen sat on his bed hoping that Chef would answer his phone. Chris didn't really know Chef's schedule since he joined the navy but he was hoping he would be on a break.

"Hello?" answered a tired voice.

"Chef!" Chris sighed with relief.

"Hey, man! What's up? How are Josh and Blaineley?"

Laughing, Chris answered, "Josh is as nerdy as ever and Blaineley is still obsessed with herself."

"More like obsessed with you," mumbled Chef.

"What?"

"Nothing-anyway what's been happening with you?"

"Apparently I am going to become a lawyer."

Chef laughed, "No, seriously, what's up?"

"I'm not joking," Chris said and explained his whole situation with money and his father forcing him into law school.

"Dude, you can't go through with this!"

"I have to."

"No you don't; I had to give up on my dream and I won't let the same happen to you!" Chef growled.

Chris smiled whenever Chef talked like that he usually had a plan, "Well my friend, what do you want me to do?"

Chef laughed and Chris's smile widened.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the Academy of Act and Film with a check in one hand and his phone in the other, Chef's plan was already sounding worse. Chris looked down at the check that had his father's signature on it for fifty thousand dollars. He couldn't believe how easy it was to trick Jonathan McLean. All he told him was that he agreed to become a lawyer and a check was sent to him in less than a day.<p>

Fisting his hand around the piece of paper that held his fate, Chris walked up the stairs on the Academy. He shouldn't have deceived his parents like this but he also could not let them control him for the rest of his life. Reaching for the large burgundy doors Chris felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to find a smiling Josh, Aria, and Blaineley behind him. "Hey!"

Josh smirked, "We didn't think we would see you here, how did you change your dad's mind?"

"I didn't," Chris deadpanned as he walked into the school with his friends at his heels.

Blaineley grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, "Chris, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I told my dad that I was going to the school that was right for me, and would you look at that, I'm here."

The blond girl shook her head, "He is going to find out and you're going to get in trouble!"

"Ah, 'going' as in not now. So, I _will_ worry about it when the time comes." Chris patted Blaineley's cheek.

Flushing with anger Blaineley turned and walked away with almost as much drama as Chris.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to get her angry?"

"How did Josh keep you as his girlfriend for this long?"

"What?"

"See, some questions just can't be answered."

Josh smiled, "You're lucky I like you Chris."

"To bad I can't say the same for you," Chris grabbed Josh in a head lock and ruffled the aqua eyed boy's head.

Josh pushed his friend away and grabbed Aria's hand, "We're going to walk around, see you later?"

Chris was upset that they had to leave but nonetheless he still waved them goodbye and went searching for the office to submit his check.

As he walked he was appalled at how large the school was. The gold and red school colors made him feel as if he was in a palace. When he reached the office he walked in and handed in his check so he could get his room number and get a good night rest.

"This check says it's to Harvard Law School, I think you're in the wrong place buddy," The old lady behind the desk said.

Chris smiled suavely at her, "Oh I'm sorry, it must be a mistake."

"How do you mistake Harvard with an Arts Academy?"

"I'm a bad speller?"

Obviously not amused the old lady rolled her eyes, "I think you should leave."

Chris winked, "I think you could be nicer than that."

The lady laughed, "Say that to my husband, he calls me a she devil."

"That's a cute pet name, what do you call him?"

"An asshole."

Clearing his throat, Chris tried again, "Well he must be blind-"

"He actually is."

"Because all I see in front of me is an angel." Chris went on as if she hadn't interrupted him.

The woman laughed, "Aren't you sweet, but trust me when I say I've heard every line in the book so don't try with me."

"Well good luck for you because I don't like to read so be rest assured that I didn't get any of what I am saying from a book."

"Spark notes don't count either."

"Damn you got me."

"Leave."

"Listen this is my dream, I have to be in this school."

The lady yawned, "Like I haven't heard this one before."

Chris sighed, "Ok, I'm also trying to piss off someone."

The woman smiled, "Now you have my attention."

* * *

><p>Finally reaching his room he found Josh setting up his things on the top bunk. "Hey! You're my roommate?"<p>

"Guess so," Chris smiled and threw his suitcase on the floor.

Josh sighed and looked at Chris, "Promise me that you won't get yourself in trouble this year."

Chris closed his eyes, "I think I already am."

**I really wanted to add more to this chapter but I feel that it would be better if the rest was in another chapter. I promise to write more now that I am on summer break. And for giving myself such a long break from writing my next chapter will be submitted really early! Please review! I'm sorry I took so long!**

***Sue-per Z**


	14. No PainNo Fame

**Again I am sorry for the delay. I had a lot to do! I was celebrating my birthday and I was busy with the family. Hopefully all of you who are reading my story understand how sorry I am that I have been getting lazy with this story. Actually I am getting really close to the chapter that gave me the idea for this story and I promise it will be good! So, please bear with me and my busy schedule! Please forgive me! I'm a terrible person I know. **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

When Chris woke up from his nap he found Josh sitting on his rocking chair reading a book.

"What you reading there?" the black haired teen asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"_Moby Dick_."

"Oh, so you're reading your autobiography?" Chris laughed and flopped off of his bed.

Josh glared at his annoying friend and stood up, "I was going to tell you something pretty cool but, I guess you don't really care."

"Josh, you don't know the meaning of cool."

The aqua eyed boy threw his book at Chris's head and marched towards the door.

Chris chuckled, "Don't be a baby! I was messing with you! Go ahead tell me what's so 'cool'."

Josh smiled, "We are invited to our first college party! Aria and Blaineley are hosting it in their dorm."

"Wow…I can't believe it."

"I know right? It's our very first college party!"

"Wow," Chris repeated, "you got invited to a party?"

And with that Josh left making sure he slammed the door loud enough to drown the noise of Chris McLean's laughter.

* * *

><p>Blaineley rifled through Chris's closet trying to help him find an outfit to wear to the party.<p>

"Why can't I just wear whatever? I look good in anything," the brown eyed teen smirked.

"Because wearing graphic tee's to your first party as a college student won't do you any good!" Blaineley flipped her blond hair when she turned to look at the boy that was sprawled on the ground.

"Well sorry that everyone can't be as beautiful as you," Chris rolled his eyes.

The blond blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Eye's widening Chris rubbed the back of his head, "Um, well I mean…you're prettier than the average girl. Because like your hair is nice and…yeah." He finished lamely.

"Oh." She tugged on her hair and looked away from Chris.

Coughing into his fist the outgoing boy asked, "Did you find anything for me to wear?"

Blinking her blue eyes, Blaineley nodded and gasped, "I found the perfect outfit!"

* * *

><p>Around 6:30 p.m. both Chris and Josh were dressed and ready to head to the girl's room so they could party.<p>

Josh looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised, "What are you wearing? You look like a Ken doll."

Chris looked at his long sleeve tight black shirt and dark blue jeans and black converse. His hair was even gelled down instead of having it spiked. "A Ken doll? Well good thing girls like to play with dolls."

Josh laughed and pushed Chris out of their room.

"So how have you an Aria been?"

"We're great. She wants me to meet her parents and I'm kind of nervous about that but I think it will be good for our relationship. You know?"

Chris nodded as they walked to the party. He would never admit this but he was jealous that Josh was in such a happy relationship. Of course he was happy for Josh but he couldn't deny that he wanted what Josh had.

"And since her cousin, Gwen, is having her birthday party soon," Josh went on, "Aria thought that would be the perfect time for me to meet everyone."

Chris snorted; he hated Aria's cousin although he doubted that the little girl even remembered him.

Finally, they reached the room where the party was being held and the door was practically shaking from how loud the music was playing behind it.

Josh knocked and smiled when Aria opened it and allowed them in.

"Hey Chris!" Aria smiled as she grabbed Josh's hand.

The dark haired teen waved at her as he walked through the crowd of people. There was so many people here that Chris knew there was no way that Arian and Blaineley knew all these teenagers.

"Hey 'Drama Boy'!" Blaineley called when she saw her friend walking towards her.

Chris smiled at her and when he moved closer to her he noticed another girl was beside her.

"Hi, I'm Skye Mather." The red head introduced herself.

The dark haired boy was ready with a witty remark but it remained stuck in his mouth when he turned and saw her mesmerizing light green eyes.

"I'm 'Drama Boy'," he answered stupidly before shaking his head, "I mean McLean, well Chris McLean."

"Nice to meet you Chris McLean."

Blaineley butted into the conversation, "Chris wants to become a host." Then she turned to her best friend and said, "Skye wants to be an actress. Her dad owns this school, isn't that cool?"

Chris looked at the pretty redhead in her dark blue knee length dress and nodded, "Yeah that's amazing."

Skye giggled and asked, "Chris do you want to go outside?"

Without hesitation he answered, "Yes."

When they were outside Skye grabbed his hand and asked him what made him want to be a host.

"I don't really know. I guess I just thought it would be cool and it has always been my passion."

"I actually want to be on Broadway but my dad thinks it would be too hard for me. But you know what I think? If there's no pain then there's no fame."

Chris nodded; he knew a lot about pain.

"I had a friend who had to give up on his dream and that's the only reason I came here because he couldn't see me give up on mine. So, I think you shouldn't give up on yours either…because I think you're really amazing."

Skye blushed and leaned towards Chris with her eyes closed. Chris panicked and stood up, "So, your dad owns this school? That's cool. But I think you guys should work better on welcoming new students I felt a little sad that I didn't get a welcoming hug." He laughed.

The redhead looked disappointed before she stood up and put her arms around Chris's neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Welcome to the Academy of Act and Film."

Chris was shocked when she untangled herself from him and swayed her hips towards the building before turning back to wink at him before walking inside.

The teen sat shocked for a few more moments before smiling and running after the laughing redhead.

**I hope you all like this chapter. And I wanted to know if anyone thinks that I should write a chapter about Josh meeting Aria's parents then please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! **

***Sue-per Z**


	15. Search and Destroy

**I am back! School has been so stressful lately and the end of summer was pretty rough but now I can finally write again! Yay! And I just want to thank all the people who have commented and the people that are still reading my story because I feel like I don't thank you guys enough. So, thanks. **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series. **

Chris rubbed his eyes and yawned, the party last night took a huge toll on him. He barley remembered the last half of the night. Did Josh even get back to the room? Opening one eye, Chris looked to his right and almost fell of his bed when he saw Skye's face mere inches from his own. _What the hell happened last night?! _

Skye snuggled closer to the panicked boy and wrapped her arms around his torso. Chris didn't know whether to sigh with happiness or to scream in terror; he needed to know why she was in his bed.

_KNOCK, KNOCK! _

The dark haired teen pulled at his hair, could things get any worse?

"Chris," Blaineley walked into the room as she rifled through her purse, "I thought we could watch a movi-"

The blond stopped in her tracks when she found her secret crush and her friend of two days lying together in the same bed. "Oh…my…GOD!"

Chris shook his head and put a finger to his lips to silence the wide eyed girl standing in his room.

"Don't you dare shush me!" Blaineley said through clenched teeth, "How dare you have sex with a girl you just met last night, you pig!"

"I didn't have sex with her!" Chris flushed with what he hoped was anger, "I don't know how she got here!"

"So not only did you get a joy ride last night but you were drunk as well?! Chris, what would your mom think of this?!"

"Oh no," Chris whispered and unwrapped Skye from his body as he stood in front of Blaineley, "Don't play the mom card on me! I didn't do anything with her I swear! Aren't friends supposed to trust and believe each other?"

Blue eyes shun with anger as Blaineley looked at her best friend, "Oh, shut up! You made a mistake just admit it!"

"Who made a mistake?" Chris and Blaineley jumped when they heard Skye's voice. "Are you guys ok?"

Blaineley gave the red head a large, fake smile, "Good morning Skye, how was your night?"

Skye smiled, "Satisfying."

Chris almost laughed at how wrong Skye's word choice was at that moment.

Blaineley turned to Chris and gave him her best 'I'm going to kill you' look. He ignored her and turned to Skye, "Hey, not that I don't love seeing you in my bed but, how did you get there exactly?"

The red head rolled her eyes, "You invited me here." When she saw all the blood drain from Chris's face she laughed, "And we both had a _full_ night sleep. _FULL!_" she repeated when Blaineley gave her a skeptic look.

"Oh." The blond twisted a strand of her hair between her fingers, "So, who wants breakfast? EEP!"

Blaineley jerked when Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her out of his dorm. "What's your problem, Blaineley?! Why do you always embarrass me?!"

"I do not embarrass you! I'm looking out for you! Do you know how bad that would have been if you had sex with Skye?"

Chris smirked, "I was actually thinking how _good _that would have been."

"Ugh! You are so frustrating! What do you even see in her?!"

"Hey!" the brown eyed boy said, "She is a really cool, smart, funny, amazing girl and anyone can see that!"

"Well am I not any of those things?" Blaineley whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Blaineley…of course you are! But that's not the point the point is you need to stop-"

The blond quickly silenced her friend when she grabbed him and smashed their lips together, "I hate you!" she yelled as she pushed him away and ran down the hall to get back to the girls' campus.

Chris gritted his teeth, "I hate you too!" he screamed to her retreating form.

Skye popped her head out of his door with a sheepish grin, "So…no breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Josh sighed as he looked at Chris pace their room for the past half hour muttering things like 'Stupid Blaineley', 'I hate her', and 'I wanted breakfast'.<p>

"Chris…are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Shh! I had a rough morning!" suddenly the olive skinned boy turned to the aqua eyed boy, "Wait where were you this morning?"

Josh tried to keep his face straight but he couldn't help the smile that slipped out, "I was with Aria."

Chris nodded and went back to pacing.

"No…I…"

The teenager kept his pacing but gave his friend a thumb up to let him know he was still listening.

"I asked Aria to marry me!" Josh yelled with a large smile on his face.

This made Chris stop once again, "Are you joking?"

Josh smirked and crossed his arms, "Nope, I leave the jokes for you."

"Dude, nice!" the two friends high fived.

"We were going to wait but she's just so perfect and she said yes. I know things will change between us but I'm kind of excited. I mean she really trusts me now and we really connected and-"

"Spare me the lovey dovey stuff, I said I was proud of you let's leave it at that."

Josh sighed happily and almost ran to the door when someone knocked. Opening the door the two friends found a greasy haired boy with a mailman outfit on. "Is Christopher McClean here?"

Chris walked over and grabbed the envelope out of the kid's hands, "Thanks."

When Josh closed the door he raised an eyebrow at his friend in question.

Opening the envelop, Chris read out loud,

"Dear Christopher McClean,

The Providence of Toronto, Canada here by calls you into court on behalf of Jonathan McClean. You are brought in on the charges of stealing $100,000. You, Christopher wrongly claimed the money given to you by Jonathan McClean who signed the check for you to use to go to Harvard University in America. So, for falsely using this money is a form of fraud not only to Jonathan McClean, but also to the Academy of Act and Film. The court date will be on the 22 of September. If you fail to meet this date dire consequences and a fine will be given.

Thank you,

The Providence of Toronto"

Josh stared wide eyed at Chris, "How did he find out?"

Chris shook his head as one name flew through his head; Blaineley.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

***Sue-per Z**


	16. Blaineley is Sneaky

**I AM SO SORRY! I am such a failure! How can I apologize for waiting so long to write?! On the bright side I have winter break so I have all the time in the world to write so I cannot have any more excuses. Again I am really sorry. **

**I do not own the Total Drama Series. **

Josh grabbed the letter from Chris, crumpled it, and then threw it under his bed. "What are we going to do?!"

Chris sighed, "Shut up, Josh! This has nothing to do with you! It's my problem. And just because you hide it under the bed doesn't mean the problem still isn't here!" he got down on his knees and searched for the paper under the bed.

"So, you don't want my help?"

"OF COURSE I WANT YOUR HELP! I was just being polite! Why the hell wouldn't I want your help?!" closing his brown eyes, Chris sighed again. "I can't believe Blaineley would do this to me."

"We don't know for sure if it was Blaineley!" the aqua eyed boy tried to reassure his friend. "She is innocent until proven guilty."

"Oh, sorry, is it her that is getting sent to court or is it me?!"

_KNOCK, KNOCK! _

Chris jumped up to grab the door handle with fire in his eyes, it had to be Blaineley; she would want to rub this in his face. But, before he could reach the door, his best friend grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Chris calm down. It's Aria, she wanted to hang out today."

Josh opened the door and before he could grab Chris again, Chris pulled Aria in then locked the door behind her.

"Well hi to you too, Chris!" the pretty brown eyed girl pulled her arm out of her friend's grasp.

"Hi…ok now that you are here you can be a part of Operation B.I.T.C.H" Chris smiled evilly.

"B.I.T.C.H? What is Operatio-?"

"No don't ask!" Josh pulled his hair.

"Great question, Aria." Chris ignored his friend who was now hitting his head against the wall, "Operation B.I.T.C.H stands for 'Blaineley Is The Chris Hater!' And we need to take her down!"

Aria, still being confused, looked at Josh hoping that a sane person could tell her what was going on.

"Blaineley called the police on Chris for stealing his father's money."

The girl gasped, "What a-"

"Bitch," they all said in unison.

"Chris," Aria shook her head, "you need to talk to her."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chris laughed humorlessly, "Trust me I will. She will pay! OPERATION B.I.T.C.H WILL BE A SUCCESS!" and with that he opened the door and left.

Josh closed his gaping mouth and asked, "What did you just do?!"

Tears sprung to Aria's eyes as she clasped her hands over her mouth, "I think I broke Chris!"

* * *

><p>As Chris ran through the boys' dormitory he saw Blaineley in the middle of a large group and she was passing out papers. Before he could reach her, he was pushed to the ground.<p>

"Hey watch where you're going-" Chris stopped talking when he looked up and found Skye glaring in front of him. "Skye, I can explain."

"Oh yeah? Explain this!" she threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. Chris opened it up and almost yelled in anger when he saw what the paper contained. Blaineley was passing a wanted picture of him and said on it exactly what he was guilty for.

Looking at the girl he had a crush on, Chris pleaded, "I really can explain! I didn't do this-"

"My father owns this school. MY FATHER! Do you not understand how much you are jeopardizing? You are making it look like anyone can pull a fast one at this school and get away with it! You probably don't even want to be a host! You are a lying, no good, fake!" Skye wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away from Chris, "I don't even want to see you again."

"NO! I am not a fake! I never lied to you! There is so much you need to understand! I had to lie about coming here because my father- "

"Oh save it! Blaineley already told me that you would play the whole 'my father doesn't love me card'! She is right you are an attention seeking coward!"

Chris' eyes stung, "She said that?"

"Ugh, you make me sick!" Skye then walked away without turning back once.

The dark haired teen felt his whole world crumpling underneath him. His best friend hated him, tricked him, and was now taking everything away from him. But, even after all that, no matter how angry he was, he still couldn't hate her.

Blaineley looked up and her heart clenched when she saw Chris looking at her. She expected anger, hatred, or even embarrassment in his eyes but what she saw instead crushed her. He looked defeated. Chris never let anyone take away his pride, not even Brian, the middle school bully. Yet, one evil action from her and he was crushed.

She gasped when she saw him walking towards her. Tears spilled out of her eyes, she shouldn't have done this! What was she thinking?!

"Blaineley," Chris whispered, "What did I do to you?"

The blond shook her head, "You..you didn't…"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You don't even have an answer…you must really hate me."

"I don't hate you!" her blue eyes shun with tears.

"Then answer my question," he said through gritted teeth.

Blaineley closed her eyes, even though he looked at her like he was disgusted she still thought he was the most handsome, smart, and kind person she knew, "Because I love you."

Chris flinched, "Don't lie to me! You're just an insecure, evil, and jealous bitch! You hated that I was happy and you weren't!"

"I'm not insecure and I do love-"

"You're not insecure? Please, you can't even go by your real name, Mildred!"

Blaineley started to get angry, "You know why I don't use that name, I don't like it! It has nothing to do with me being insecure!"

"Are you sure it isn't because you are afraid of your father and you hate being called the name he chose for you?!"

"At least my father loves me, unlike your dad who probably hates you! It makes sense why he never wanted to be around you! You're a liar and you go behind his back! Who want someone like you as a son!?" Blaineley yelled, not even thinking about what she was saying. She just wanted Chris to be as angry as she was.

"Blaineley, I am going to go to court, and I am going to win. When I get out I am going to be successful, whether I have someone who loves me or not. And when I do, I don't want to see you; if I ever do see you again I will make sure you pay." Chris shook his head thinking about all the evil challenges he could put her through, "Oh, yeah. And if you do really love me, you have a really special way of showing it."

As Chris walked past her their shoulders knocked and Blaineley stumbled and fell. On any other day he would have helped her up. But today he put his chin up, kept walking, and let silent tears fall down his face.

**This is kind of sad I know. But, I promise the next chapter will be more up lifting! Thank you to everyone who is still reading, commenting and just believing in my story even when I stopped writing for awhile. Thanks and Merry Christmas! **


	17. Chris' Off the Chain

**Hey! I'm back! I am really excited because I am working on a new story! I won't put it on fanfiction until I am done with this story because this is my priority. And I cannot believe it but this story probably has 3-4 more chapters until it's over. This is a story I am definitely going to miss! But, my new story which is going to based off of the Teen Titans animated series is helping me cope with my sadness. I hope many of you will read my new story once this one is over! **

**I do not own the Total Drama series. Can you believe it?**

Chris paced back in forth in front of the doors that lead to the court room. His palms were sweaty, his knees were shaking, and his breath was uneven. If he had a heart attack that would be enough to get him out of court, right?

"Christopher Matthew McLean, please proceed into the court room at this time!" the Judge called through the mahogany wood.

Holding his breath, Chris put both hands on each door and pushed.

* * *

><p>Blaineley bit her nails as she waited for Chris to go into the court room. Of course, she was too much of a coward to wait in front of the doors with her crush. So, she sat outside on the steps of the court house. The blond still could not believe that Chris' father asked her to be a witness. And how could she refuse? Jonathan McLean was a powerful and influential man, if she refused he would ruin any chance she had to achieving her dreams.<p>

"Is that you Blaineley?"

Blue eyes looked up to see dark brown eyes looking right back at her. No, it couldn't be who she thought it was. "CHEF!" Blaineley laughed as she ran into the arms of her best friend, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, princess!" Chef laughed.

"How…why….what are you doing here?"

"I got a letter from Chris and he seemed pretty down in the dumps, and since I was close by I asked the Navy leaders if I could stop by to help a friend. We haven't been too busy in the last few months so they allowed me to stay for 5 days here." Chef gave a small smile then sighed, "What happened to Chris, Blaineley? Why is he here? He told me that someone went behind his back and told his father about what he did…but, who would do that?"

Blaineley's eyes widened, "He didn't tell you?"

"No, why did he tell you? Who is it? I will crush them!"

Tears streaked the pretty blond's face, "It was me, ok?! I did it! I was jealous and stupid and…"

"Blaineley, what were you thinking?!"

"I LOVE HIM! He never gave me a second glance! I just wanted him all to myself. I never thought about the consequences for my actions!"

Chef glared at her, "Then what are you doing here?"

Blaineley wiped away her tears, "I have to be a witness for Jonathan."

"Why the hell would you do that!?"

"He would take away my dreams of being a star if I didn't!"

"So you let him take away Chris'? You are an evil witch!" Chef sneered in her face and left her alone, crying into her hands on the steps.

* * *

><p>"Christopher McLean, you do understand that you are on oath correct?" Jonathan's lawyer reminded the young adult.<p>

"Yes, sir, I do."

The Judge sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Then answer the question!"

Looking at his fingernails and yawning, Chris asked, "What question?"

Jonathan's lawyer, Kyle, repeated, "Your father gave you a $50,000 check yet you are charged for taking $100,000. Why is that?"

Chris laughed, "A boy's got to eat!"

"Take this seriously Chris!" Jonathan said in a calm manner. Chris' mother Sally glared at her ex. She came all this way to help her son and she was glad she did. But, dealing with Jonathan and his fake calm demeanor still grated her nerves.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, "I wanted to impress some girls, ok? I had a nice, shiny, plastic card and it tempted me. I fell for its charm. Now please punish me for given into sin!" Chris put his wrists together as if they were cuffed.

Kyle hid his smile, "And you didn't think at all that this might be a bad idea?"

Chris stroked his chin, "It was an idea…but I am just an angel so no…I couldn't have thought that it would be a bad idea."

"Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell your parents about this?"

"I didn't tell my mother because she is just a sweetheart and I knew she would tell my father because she could never lie," Sally rolled her eyes when her son blew a kiss her way, "and I didn't tell my father because…well, do I need to explain?"

"Yes, please," Kyle ran a hand through his red curls.

"He's a douche bag."

The Judge intervened, "Watch your language McLean."

Chris batted his eyelashes at the Judge, "Of course, my liege."

Kyle coughed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Why do you think that he is a…poor father?"

Jonathan laughed under his breath, "I am anything but poor."

"Because he doesn't understand me, he is an idiot for leaving my mother, and he gave me the money willingly!"

Jonathan stood up and identical brown eyes glared at one another, "I gave it to you to go to Harvard! You made me believe that you were going to go to that university!" The older McLean rubbed his eyes, "Isn't that some sort of false advertisement?"

Chris laughed humorlessly, and walked towards his father with his finger pointing at Jonathan's chest, "You want to know what false advertisement is? You calling yourself a father!"

Silence followed Chris' outburst. And before anyone could react, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Chris ran through the halls of the court house, his eyes stinging. His father would never understand him. He could never forgive Jonathan McLean.<p>

_BAM!_

The young dark haired man looked down and said sorry to the man he bumped into. He didn't want anyone to see his tears, "I'm sorry."

A booming laugh answered back, "You better be!"

Chris looked up and one tear fell down his cheek, "Chef!"

The dark skinned navy soldier smiled and held his arms out, "Can you be a girl for a little bit and give me a hug?"

Laughing, Chris nodded and gave his buddy a hug….a manly hug of course.

"So, it seems that I am in a little bit of trouble." Chris scratched the back of his head.

Chef shook his head, "Chris, some people never change."

**AAAhhhhh! So close to the end yet so far! But I would like to thank everyone that has been staying with my story. I love all of you…I will miss you guys. But I will save the tears for the real end! Until then, please review and enjoy the closing chapters of The Totally Dramatic Life of Chris McLean. **


	18. Court, Friends, and the Dreamer

**I do not own the Total Drama series. **

Sally ran out after Chris and was shocked when she found him standing next to Chef. "Chris?"

Both boys turned and smiled when they found Chris' mother standing behind them. "How have you been Mrs. McLean?"

"Call me Sally, Maurice. And I have been well; it is nice to see you back home."

Chef smiled and gave Sally a hug. "Maurice, do you mind if I talk to Chris for a couple of minutes?"

The two best friends looked at one another before Chef nodded and walked into the court room.

"Listen, mom, I am not going to apologize—"

"I am not asking you to. I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

Chris shrugged, "I'm fine mom. I mean why wouldn't I be ok? After all I am being sued by my own father, and one of my best friends is the one that put me in this situation to begin with. And—" choking up, Chris closed his eyes so his mom wouldn't see his pain.

Sally's eyes started to water when she saw her son so hurt, "Come here," she opened her arms wide.

The dark haired teen looked at his mother and shook his head, "I am not a baby."

Laughing, Sally pulled him into her arms, "Of course not; you're my baby."

* * *

><p>Walking in hand in hand with Sally, Chris held is head high as he sat back at the podium next to the judge.<p>

The Judge rubbed his temples, "Can we go on now, Mr. McLean?"

Chris glared at Jonathan, "Yes, sir."

Kyle stood up and walked up to Chris, "We all understand that you and your father do not have a very good relationship. But, that does not change the fact that what you did was illegal—"

"Kyle, your last name is West correct?"

"…Yes?"

"And your father's last name?"

"…West."

"That sure doesn't seem like a coincidence."

Kyle squinted his eyes at the teenager, not sure where he was going with this.

"Ever had an allowance?"

"Well, yes."

"Who gave you your allowance?" Chris smiled.

"My parents," Kyle tapped his pen on his clipboard.

"They gave it to you willingly?"

"Your honor— "

The Judge shook his head, "Answer the question Mr. West."

"Yes! They gave it to me willingly!"

Chris glared at Jonathan, "And, Kyle, what did you do with your money?"

"What…whatever I wanted."

"What?! How could you! That isn't your choice! What kind of son are you?!"

Kyle's face flushed red, "Stop that."

"I bet they hated you for doing that. So, what did you use it on? Drugs? Strippers? Alcohol?"

"We are not the same."

Chris laughed humorlessly, "You spent your money how you wanted and I did the same. I don't see a case here, your honor, I just see a bitter father with a hurt ego."

The Judge hit his mantle against the wood, "Both parties please approach the bench." When they all arrived the Judge whispered, "Jonathan McLean, you told me you had a case here. All you have accomplished is having your nineteen year old son make a mockery of my court!"

The older McLean opened and closed his mouth in shock, "Your honor! This boy is in fault!"

"This _boy_ is your son! And whether you trust him or not you gave him that money on your own account. I have nothing else to say to you other than this; because you have wasted my and Christopher's time I expect…no I demand that you pay for the rest of his schooling. And if your son amounts to anything you will not make any profit off of his success."

Jonathan fumed, "This is so wrong. How can you—"

"Case dismissed."

Chris stood in place, his eyes as round as saucers. He did it. He beat Jonathan McLean. Looking up, Chris saw Josh and Chef high fiving and his mother crying tears of joy.

Finally, things were starting to brighten up. Hopefully, all the drama was going to be out of his life for good.

**Ha ha ha! Little does he know! ****Omg two more chapters! Next chapter will be about Josh's wedding! Thanks for reading! And sorry for the short chapter!**

***Sue-per Z**


	19. The Wedding

**Finally, school is over, I finished taking the ACT **_**twice**_**, and I am FREE! I apologize so much and I know I have done this before, but I just couldn't find time to write. Ugh, I hate myself, I know I should find time for my passion but you know…it's so easy to pretend that you don't have to do anything!**

**I do not own the Total Drama Island Series.**

"Bum..bum…bum bum…bum..bum….BUM BUM!" Chris hummed the wedding theme loudly into Josh's ears.

Said boy, grabbed Chris and yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm trying not to freak out over here!"

Chef laughed, "Come on man, today is your wedding. You should be happy!"

"Oh yeah, being stuck with one person for the rest of your life…woo fricking hooo!" Chris smacked the back of Josh's leg with his tie as he sat down.

Both of his friends turned and glared at him, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Aria smiled softly at herself as she twirled in her long, white wedding gown. She was going to marry the man of her dreams today. And although they were only 19, she felt that she was more ready for this now than ever.<p>

"Oooh! Aria, you look like an enchantress!" eleven year old Gwen cried as she walked into the room.

Laughing, Aria turned to her, "Do you mean a princess?"

Gwen flopped herself on a chair and picked at her black dress. Aria begged her to wear something a little more bright since she was going to be the flower girl but, Gwen refused. She started wearing black a lot since she thought pink was 'too girly'. "Psh, princesses are boring!"

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Can you get that?" The bride turned to fix her hair in the mirror, "If it's Josh then you have to tell him to leave!"

Getting up from her seat, Gwen gave her cousin an army salute as she ran to the door. When she opened the door Aria's whole body froze when she heard the familiar voice talking to her little cousin. _Blaineley. _

Although, Blaineley and Chris were not on the best terms, Aria couldn't find it in herself to un-invite her. Blaineley was a bad friend to Chris but she never did anything to hurt Aria and she was also one of her best friends.

Blaineley walked into the room wearing a long baby blue dress with her hair down in its natural curls. "You look beautiful, Aria."

"Yeah," she smirked with fake cockiness, "I know."

The blond laughed at her friend and held out a present that she was hiding behind her back, "I got this for you."

Aria was shocked; she didn't expect anything from Blaineley. She already told her not to buy any presents. "I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, no presents. But I had to get you something; it is your wedding day you know!"

Rolling her eyes, Aria ripped through the wrapping paper and opened the box. With a gasp her hand jumped to her chest and her eyes opened so wide Blaineley was afraid they would fall out.

"What? What's wrong? Is it too much? Do you not like it?!"

"No, no," Aria held the blu-ray player in her arms, "I love it! Now, me and Josh can watch Pokèmon in HD!"

Blaineley hit the palm of her hand to her forehead. Josh had her hooked.

* * *

><p>As Blaineley walked out of Aria's dressing room, she found Chris sitting alone at one of the tables in the hall with a glass bottle in his hand. "Hey you know we are still underage, you probably shouldn't be drinking that, you'll get in trouble."<p>

"It's root beer, and since when do you care about what happens to me?" Chris looked up at his old friend. He shook his head when he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She had to have remembered that he loved when she wore blue with her hair down in curls.

Sighing, Blaineley sat down, "Chris, you have to know that I'm sorry for what I did!"

"You can say sorry all you want but I don't think you really are. And don't you dare kiss me tonight. You always kiss me when I get angry at you."

The blond scoffed, "I never kiss you, you always kiss me!"

Chris' eyebrow rose up as he gave her a blank stare, "Listen, I don't want drama tonight. This is a big day for Aria and Josh. I won't let our petty drama or your crazy kisses get in the way of that? Alright?"

Blaineley smirked, and crossed her arms as she lounged back in her chair, "So, my kisses are pretty crazy aren't they?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Josh's palms began to sweat as he stood at the altar waiting for Aria to have her shining moment walking down the white aisle. The more people that walked down the aisle only made him more nervous. How long did he have to wait? And what made it worse was that he knew Chris and Chef had a bet going on to see whether he would puke or not. Chris gave him ten minutes while Chef gave fifteen. He <em>really<em> loved their support.

Thinking about his friends, Josh's eyes drifted to the left towards his two best men. Chef gave him a thumbs up and Chris pretended to snore. Josh smiled at them both and then looked to his right to see Blaineley smiling and pointing towards the front of the room. Following her finger, Josh's mouth went dry as he saw the most beautiful girl in the world walking towards him.

Aria looked like an angel as she walked down the aisle. Josh had to clasp his hands together so he wouldn't punch Chris after he heard him wolf whistle at his bride to be. Looking back at his best friends he was glad to see that Chef was pinching Chris' arm from behind. And although Chris wouldn't admit it, Josh was sure his eyes were watering a bit. Whether it was from the emotion of the room or the pain he did not know.

Josh smiled when Aria finally stood beside him and grabbed his hands. He was ready for this. He loved her so much. When she was done giving her vows, the minister had Josh repeat after him. When Josh finally said his final two words, "I do." He was positive that it was Chris who choked on his own tears.

**Thanks for reading! I can't believe this story is almost done!**

***Sue-per Z**


	20. The Wedding Part 2

**Hey! I finally came back from vacation and I am back with some ideas for all my stories, so please enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't own anything. **

After the vows and Chris pulled himself together, everyone sat in the dining area eating their meal. The wedding party all shared a table together and to Chris' dismay, he sat between Chef and Blaineley. As he stared at the clock, he wondered how rude it would be if he walked out right at this moment…after he choked the living daylight of the blond beside him. For the past couple of minutes he was entertaining himself by thinking of all the different ways he could kill Blaineley.

"Chris…CHRIS!" Chef whispered in an aggravated tone.

"What?!"

"Do you want to begin the toasts?"

Chris blinked, "Why the hell not?" Then he stood up with his root beer in hand and clinked his fork on the side of the bottle. "Um, excuse me, but I would like to make a toast for the happy couple." Once everyone was quiet, he continued, "Well, although Josh and I had a rocky start…because he was a geek and I, with the help of Aria, had to bump up his social status…we ended up being great friends—best friends. And he is like a brother to me and Aria like a sister…ok that sounds weird but you guys get what I mean. I am happy for everything they have and everything they ever achieved. I have been a pretty crappy friend to them all these years especially Josh yet he never got angry, he just understood me. So, thanks for that…and have fun losing your virginity tonight!" Chris sat back down and Aria was in the middle of tearing up and wanting to strangle her friend.

Josh cleared his throat, "Thanks, Chris."

Blaineley stood up next, "Wait, I have something I want to say too."

"If it's an apology, you should save it for later because we all know you're just going to screw up again later tonight." Chris crossed his arms and glared back at Blaineley who was also glaring although she kept her perfect smile plastered on her face. "_As I was saying_…Josh and Aria, you guys are great friends—"

"That you don't deserve," Chris coughed.

"And" Blaineley ignored the dark haired boy's comments, "Although, I have made some mistakes in the past—"

"A lot."

"I just want to say thank you for being a _good _friend and_ forgiving_ me although I may not deserve your forgiveness—"

"_Definitely_ don't deserve."  
>"I," Blaineley gritted her teeth, "appreciate your love and I will always love you guys." Blaineley looked at Chris waiting for his next retort yet he just sat there looking straight ahead of him.<p>

They both know that half of that speech was directed towards him. Actually, everyone knew and Chef was kind of to break the tension, "Oh those two…some people never change. Am I right?"

While everyone was laughing, Chris stood up and walked out of the dining area and into the hallway. Why did they have to put him next to Blaineley? He did not want drama tonight. But, everything that comes out of her mouth now sounds like a lie to him.

"Chris…" Blaineley walked into the hall and found Chris leaning on the wall.

"Blaineley, please leave me alone. I really can't take this tonight."

"I just want everything to be like it was."

"It can't"

"But—"

"I SAID IT CAN'T!" Chris ran a hand through his hair and when he put it back to his side he noticed it was shaking.

"Chris," Blaineley's eyes glittered with tears, "I'm so sorry,"

"How could you Blaineley? Why? I know I am a jackass, a jerk, whatever you want to call me…but you were my best friend."

"I _am _your best friend!"

Chris laughed humorlessly, "Best friends don't do what you did to me."

Blaineley let the tears fall, and Chris looked away from her…he hated seeing her cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what you want me to say! Sorry that I love you. Sorry that I got jealous! Chris, I did what I did so I wouldn't lose you! And I still don't want to lose you. So, now I'm begging you to forgive me."

The dark haired teen's eyes scanned the girl beside him, "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

Wiping her eyes, Blaineley shook her head, "Wait…what?"

"You remembered that I like you when you wear blue…and when your hair is curled."

Twisting a lock of her hair, Blaineley shrugged, "It's just a coincidence."

Chris gave her a small smile, "Nothing is a coincidence with you."

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that I don't hate you." When her eyed sparkled with hope, Chris went on, "But, I also don't love you, not the way you love me."

Blaineley's eyes lit like fire, "Don't lie to me. How could you tell me that you don't love me? You wouldn't care so much that I hurt you if you didn't! I don't know who you are trying to fool but it isn't me. So, go ahead and tell yourself that you don't care about me but, I will always know the truth. And I will always love—"

Before she could finish her thought, Chris grabbed her and gave her a hard kiss. Blaineley couldn't help but notice that this was the first kiss he ever initiated. And before she could kiss him back he pulled away and whispered, "Shut up."

The blond laughed and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Chris, I want to make everything up to you."

Chris smirked, "Oh you will."

Blaineley kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'm looking forward to it."

**Poor Blaineley…so innocently unaware. The next chapter is the last. But I am going to have a thank you chapter after that as well. So stay tuned for that. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL! Well…as much as I can possibly virtually love you guys! Thanks for all the support. **

***Sue-per Z**


End file.
